


My eyes love you

by hiera



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: hide rencontre Tusk le chanteur de Zi :Kill lors d’un festival musical. C'est le coup de foudre pour hide. Quant à Tusk ? Il faudra lire pour le savoir…





	1. Chapter 1

Si j'ai bu ? Non, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour être bien et me déchainer comme un dingue. Et puis il parait que je ne tiens pas trop l'alcool et que je l'ai souvent mauvaise après quelques verres. Alors non, je m'en tiens à mon verre de glace pillé qui est bien plus désaltérant que n'importe quelle bière. Heureusement que Taiji n'est pas là pour entendre cette ''connerie'' que je viens de sortir. Voilà qui me fait penser que ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je me demande bien ce qu'il devient. Pour dire vrai, depuis qu'il a quitté le groupe, je n'ai plus vraiment de nouvelle de lui. On s'était pourtant promis de garder contacte mais ça n'est pas évident avec nos emplois du temps et puis finalement les jours ont défilé voir même les semaines sans qu'une fois je ne pense à l'appeler.

Je soupire et je regarde autour de moi. Je suis assis sur un gazon au beau milieu d'un grand parc. Face à moi, une petite scène comme il y en a un peu partout dans cette plaine artificielle. Je suis à une sorte de festival de jeunes talents. Ici, il n'y a que des amateurs ou des groupes indies pas connus. Y'en a un paquet qui ont un bon potentiel. Comme quoi dans ce boulot le talent ne fait pas tout, il faut aussi une bonne dose de chance et je m'estime heureux d'en avoir.

Tout à l'heure, j'ai assisté à une reprise de Celebration. Ça m'a fait sourire. Heureusement que je suis venu ici déguisé. Non, on va dire que je suis au contraire fringué normalement pour une fois, ce qui me permet de me fondre dans la masse de jeunes et de moins jeunes car à ma grande surprise, le public est plutôt varié. Comme quoi, la musique touche tout le monde. Et puis il y a vraiment tous les styles ce soir !

Au début, j'étais parti pour écouter du bon rock amateur. Je trouve ça pur car la musique de ces jeunes groupes n'a pas encore était pourrie par l'argent et le bizness. Elle est produite par des musiciens encore remplis de rêves et d'espoirs. Je ne dis pas que je ne rêve plus et que je n'ai plus d'espoir mais être dans le milieu en tant que professionnel, rend plus réaliste. Bien sûr que je continue de faire ce que j'aime mais maintenant je pense à l'impacte sur le public, la rentabilité... Là il ne faut pas croire que je suis un musicien qui a vendu son âme. Je sais juste que si ce n’est pas rentable, ma carrière peu en pâtir. Finalement être un pro, ce n'est pas que vivre de sa passion, c'est aussi faire plein d'autres choses. Soit on se trouve un bon agent et on le laisse tout faire, soit on décide d'y mettre un peu le nez dedans histoire de ne pas se faire plumer et exploiter. Si on choisit la deuxième option, on se met vite au bizness, la négoce et tout le reste. Au début, c'était un peu du chinois pour moi tout ça mais j'ai très vite compris que j'avais intérêt à m'y intéresser de près pour être plus libre de mes mouvements. C’est quelque chose que j'ai appris de Yoshiki qui est un véritable requin dans tous les sens du terme !

J'ai fait un peu tous les stands et les scènes avant de finalement me poser devant celle d’un groupe qui joue une musique plutôt bizarre. Elle est sympa mais je n'arrive pas trop à la classer. Elle bouge pas mal et puis y'a vraiment de tout comme instrument. Un violon, un harmonica, une guitare, une basse, une batterie... Par moment certains airs me font penser aux musiques celtiques qu'on entend dans certain films exotique. À d'autre moment, ça tire un peu vers le reggae à cause de la basse. Ce n’est pas le genre de musique que j'écouterais chez moi mais ça se laisse écouter. Et puis ça me change un peu d'entendre de nouveau style parce que si c'est pour entendre des groupes de rock chanter du X – Japan, autant rentrer à la maison écouter un de nos enregistrements. Bref, je ne suis pas là pour de la masturbation intellectuelle mais plutôt pour de la bonne musique et ce que j'entends n'est pas mal du tout. Un peu plus et je me laisserais allé à danser dessus. Ouais, je ferais très elfe, ça pourrait être marrant.

L'ambiance monte vite car le groupe sait conquérir son public tout aussi curieux que charmé. Et j'en fais parti. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas tardé à me lever comme beaucoup d'autre. On se croirait en Irlande avec le violon et les danses que certains exécutent en se basant sûrement sur des souvenirs de vieux films. C'est assez marrant et je me laisse rapidement conquérir par l'ambiance bon enfant. Au final, on finit par être une vingtaine de cinglés à sauter d'un pied sur l'autre tout en se tenant les uns aux autres par le bras. Passant de mains en mains et dansant souvent par couple. On ne se connait pas mais l'important c'est qu'on s'éclate comme ce n’est pas possible ! Je suis même surpris de constater que rares sont ceux qui ont bu. Il y a beaucoup de jeunes pourtant. Comme quoi, la jeunesse n'est pas si décadente que ça. Il faut dire que le festival est assez surveillé mais quand même... En tout cas, je me sens bien au milieu de tous ces gens qui me donnent l'impression d'être un peu comme moi. D'ailleurs, je me sens un peu moins seul au monde et surtout moins bizarre.

C'est vrai que je fais tout pour marquer mon originalité. Je suis conscient que mon besoin d'exister vient d'un manque d'amour et d’un manque d'assurance dû à mon ancienne obésité. J'en garde toujours les séquelles et je me souviendrais toujours d’avoir été le petit gros de service pendant pas mal de temps. Bien sûr aujourd'hui les choses ont changé, j'ai beaucoup changé physiquement mais dans le fond, je reste le même. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fondu et que j'ai un physique relativement acceptable que je vais me mettre à jouer les beaux mecs et les play-boys. De toute façon je me trouve définitivement moche et je m'aime comme ça. Enfin il parait que si je m'aimais réellement je me trouverais beau. Mais je n'ai pas envie de philosopher là dessus. Bref, je suis hide et si je dois me fixer avec quelqu'un, cette personne devra accepter ma bizarrerie car je ne changerais jamais. On devra m'aimer pour mon moi profond, pas pour une vulgaire apparence. Ok, je ne suis plus obèse mais mon look demande à réfléchir à deux fois quand on me voit. Genre quand on sort tous ensemble, les regards se posent bien évidement sur notre pin-up de service, pas sur moi ou alors pas pour les mêmes raisons. Roh ! Mais je l'aime bien Yoshiki mais c'est vrai qu'il fait pin-up et il fait rien pour s'enlever l'étiquette de salope si on parle franchement. Mais ça lui va bien je trouve. Bref lui, il est beau tout court. Pata, les filles aimes ses poiles sur son torse... Il parait que ça fait virile et que ça les fait toutes craquer... Alors je ne dois pas beaucoup être virile vu que je suis aussi nu qu'un heu... un... mouton qu'on aurait tondu ? Bref, Heath lui fait très beau ténébreux. Toshi, il donne l'allure d'un brave type avec qui on a tout de suite envie de se caser car il ferait le mari idéal... Pas comme Yoshiki avec qui on sait que ça durera jamais plus qu'une histoire de cul si jamais ça dépasse la nuit... Et moi ? Ben moi je suis bizarre. Voilà comment on me qualifie généralement. On me trouve d'abord bizarre puis sympa. Mais je ne pense pas que ça va plus loin. Dans le fond, je m'en fou un peu mais bon... je finis par me demander si je trouverais quelqu'un qui me supportera. Bon ok, j'ai mes fans, mes groupies que je ne touche jamais mais que j'aime entendre me hurler qu'elles m’aiment. Ça fait toujours plaisir, non ? Mais franchement, si on oublie le fait que je sois une rock star, mais qui voudrait d'un pauvre mec comme moi ? Non mais vous avez vu ma dégaine ? Qui aimerait être avec un type qui porte une salopette jaune poussin pour faire ses courses par exemple ? Bref, je fais finir ma vie seul mais je pense que là dessus, je la finirais seul avec Yoshiki qui parti comme il est, n'est pas prêt de se caser définitivement. De toute façon, il me répète sans cesse qu'il n'a pas le temps pour ça. D'ailleurs, quand il dit ça, il me met son emploi du temps sous le nez en déclarant : « Où tu veux que je case une copine là-dedans ? Y'a que de la place pour une maîtresse. Après tout je suis un mec, j'ai besoin de baiser de temps en temps pour ne pas finir frustré comme certain. » Par ''certain'' je pense qu'il vise certaine grosse tête du label. Ou alors, je vois pas qui serait un type frustré dans notre entourage... Pas moi en tout cas. J'ai eu ma dose d'histoire d'amour avec ma dernière petite amie qui m'a lâché pour... je sais même plus pour qui. En tout cas, elle ne supportait plus mes manies ni mes goûts bizarres. Non mais sérieux, on dit que les contraires s'attirent, ouais mais alors ils ne restent pas longtemps ensemble. Parce qu'on ne regardait jamais de films ensemble faute de pouvoir s'entendre. On n’avait pas le même train de vie donc emploi du temps, du coup c'était galère pour se voir. Et puis elle n’aimait pas les cadeaux que je lui faisais... je vous épargne notre vie sexuelle... elle préférait le sobre classique romantique. Moi j'aurais aimé explorer des univers nouveaux. Faire de truc déjanté. Mais allez trouver une femme qui se laisse totalement faire dans ce genre de domaine... Oh ! Mais le pire c'est qu'une fois en boîte, on m'a prise pour sa copine et un mec m'a dragué devant elle ! Fallait dire que je revenais d'une séance de photo et comme j'étais en retard, je ne m'étais pas démaquillé...

Bref, je me dis que ce n’est pas grave. À 89 ans, je serais dans la même maison de retraite que Yoshiki qui ne se sera pas casé faute de temps et on s'occupera en jouant au bridge ! Mon dieu... c'est horrible comme avenir... Yoshiki en papy... je ne veux même pas l'imaginer !

 

Je suis en train de danser depuis un petit moment et depuis ce petit moment, un type me sourit et ne me quitte pas des yeux. Moi aussi je lui souris et je ne le quitte pas des yeux parce que sa tête me dit vaguement quelque chose mais je ne me souviens pas où je l'ai déjà vu. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment la mémoire des visages et que je simule toujours en faisant croire le contraire. Les gens sont contents quand je me souviens d'eux même si la plupart du temps je fais semblant...

Par un heureux hasard, peut-être parce qu'involontairement on s'est rapproché l'un de l'autre, on finit par se retrouver l'un à côté de l'autre. L'atmosphère est tellement surnaturelle à cause de ce morceau de violon qui fait vraiment musique sortie de la vieille Europe médiévale ou quelque chose comme ça. Et nous qui dansons tout aussi bizarrement en tentant d'imiter les danses irlandaises tout en se marrant et en se fendant de rire davantage. Et puis il y a son regard posé sur moi. Lui aussi à quelque chose d'irréel. Peut-être à cause de l'éclairage anarchique. Peut-être parce qu'on sait tout deux qu'on se connait mais qu'on ne parvient pas à mettre un nom sur le visage de l'autre.

Le groupe bizarre vient d'achever sa dernière chanson. On peut enfin s'arrêter de faire les clowns pour souffler. Le temps que l'autre groupe se mette en place, pas mal retourne s'assoir ici et là. Lui, il va sans doute faire de même et moi aussi. Et pourtant, on reste là à observer les musiciens s'installer sur la petite scène tout en se jetant de furtif regard. J'ai envie de lui parler mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Et je ne veux pas sortir un banal : « On ne se connait, non ? » qui fait trop plan de drague.

\- On a dû se connaître dans une autre vie, déclare-t-il en me souriant légèrement. 

D'abord surpris, je finis par répondre à son sourire tout en répliquant :

- C'était justement ce que je me disais. 

Il se met à rire. Il ne se moque pas de moi. Il rit juste. Je trouve qu'il a un beau rire, enfin si c'est possible de dire ce genre de truc. D'ailleurs j'aimerais l'entendre davantage rire si possible. Je sais que ça fait bizarre de vouloir ce genre de chose mais après tout, je suis bizarre.

La musique reprend avec un nouveau groupe. Là, le style est carrément reggae. De toute façon, il n'y a qu’à voir leur dégaine. De vrai rasta-man et je ne suis pas étonné qu'ils chantent une reprise de Bob Marley. Soit ! Ce soir, j'ai décidé d'écouter tout sauf du rock que j'écoute habituellement. Ça me change et ça ne peux que me faire du bien. Et puis lui non plus n'est pas décidé à s’en aller. Est-ce qu'il reste pour moi ou pour la musique ? Je suis bien prétentieux d'imaginer qu'il puisse rester pour moi. Moi, je dois avouer que ça serait pour les deux. Et ce type attire tellement ma curiosité ! Il a un truc mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi.

Nous nous regardons toujours. Enfin, nos regards se croisent souvent et on se sourit à chaque fois. Le courant passe presque tout seul. C'est un truc qui m'arrive quelque fois. Il y a des gens avec qui on sympathise dès le premier regard. Ça a été le cas avec Sugizo. On est vraiment super pote depuis le début. Dès que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai su qu'on deviendrait de grands amis et ça n'a pas loupé. Mais ce type, il a quelque chose de différent. Enfin, ce n’est pas comme d'habitude.

Je finis par fatiguer. Il est près de vingt-trois heures et ça fait un moment que je fais le con avec plein de jeunes de mon âge, enfin disons plutôt de ma génération. On croirait des enfants de primaire qui sont à leur premier spectacle et qui découvrent la musique. Mais c'est un peu le cas. Je découvre de nouveaux sons et des nouvelles variations musicales toutes plus surprenantes les unes des autres. Mais je fatigue physiquement et j'ai besoin de m'asseoir. Et puis il fait si chaud ! J'ai le visage complètement dégoulinant de transpiration mais ça fait du bien. Disons que j'ai fait mon sport pour la journée ! Bref, je lance un dernier regard à ce mystérieux camarade de connerie que je ne connais pas et je m'en vais un peu plus loin, m'asseoir sur le gazon parmi des spectateurs plus sages et calmes. D'ici, on voit les autres se déchainer autour de la scène sur des chansons folkloriques complètement irréelles, comme ce lieu. Ouais, l'espace d'un instant je ne suis plus au Japon mais dans un univers héroïque fantaisie, dans une fête de la forêt et de la lune au milieu de mes compatriotes lutins et elfes ! Bon sang ! J'en pense des conneries ce soir pourtant je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool. D'un autre côté je n’ai pas besoin de ça pour être complètement dingue. C'est ce qui fait mon charme mais un charme qui ne séduit les gens qu'au niveau de la sympathie. Oh ! Je ne désespère pas. Un jour je trouverais quelqu'un d'aussi bizarre que moi. Il viendra de la planète Zorg et on s'embrassera en se léchant les yeux... heu... là c'est carrément dégueu même pour moi et ça me fait marrer comme un con. Je ris tellement que je finis par m'allonger dans l'herbe fraiche. C'est agréable. Surtout après avoir dansé comme un dingue sur une musique sortie d'une autre dimension.

On a de la chance, ce soir il fait beau. Le ciel est dégagé et les étoiles brillent de mille feux. Je me sens bien. Je suis heureux même si dans le fond, je me sens un peu seul. J'aurais aimé partager ce moment avec quelqu'un. Mais je doute que ce soit le genre de tripe de Pata, Heath, Yoshiki ou Toshi. Tant pis, ça m'apprendra à être aussi bizarre. Je soupire mais je souris. Je sors mon paquet de cigarette de mon jeans. Il est tout écrasé et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire en voyant la gueule de ma clope. Elle aussi est bizarre ! Il manquerait plus que je lui dessine des petits cœurs rouges. Si j'avais un marqueur, je l'aurais fait. Tant pis, je le ferais la prochaine fois. Je sors mon briquet également, après tout faut bien que je l'allume. Je me marre en le voyant. Lui ou plutôt le dessin dessus. Elle n’est pas très habillé la demoiselle dessus enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !

J'allume ma cigarette et je profite de ma dose de nicotine. D'ailleurs, je n’en ai pas fumé depuis le diner et ça fait du bien. Dans le fond, ce qui me manque pour être au paradis c'est un peu de chaleur humaine, mais je ne m’appelle pas Yoshiki. Je n’aime pas les filles d'un soir. Bien sûr que ça m'est arrivé d'avoir des aventures sans lendemain mais bon, dans le fond autant se masturber ça revient au même. C'était marrant une fois, deux fois et puis à la troisième, on se dit que c'est toujours la même chose. D'ailleurs j'ai du mal à concilier jolie fille et fille intéressante. Encore une fois comme je l'ai dit précédemment, on a jamais les mêmes centres d'intérêts ou rarement. Je finis comme toujours par passer pour un mec bizarre. Et entre nous, passer pour un mec qui débarque sans cesse de la lune, ça fatigue à la longue.

 On s'assoit pas loin de moi tout en soupirant d'aise. Je ne réagis pas. Je continue de fixer les étoiles tout en souriant et en fumant. Je suis bien là et je finirais même par m'endormir !

- Je peux t'emprunter du feu ? 

J'acquiesce tout en plongeant ma main dans la poche de mon jeans et j'en sors mon briquet Playboy. Alors que je tourne la tête pour le tendre à la personne qui vient de me parler, je sursaute en le reconnaissant. C'est ce type là ! Celui de tout à l'heure. Il prend mon briquet tout en souriant et moi je réponds à son sourire tout en me sentant bizarre. Il tente d'allumer sa clope mais apparemment mon briquet ne veut plus marcher. Il soupire puis me le rend en déclarant :

- C'n’est pas grave. Tu permets ? 

Avant même que je ne réponde, il se penche vers moi. Ma cigarette est entre mes lèvres et il s'en sert pour allumer la sienne. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes mais elles me semblent être une éternité durant lesquelles je me sens étrange. Quand il se relève, il me sourit tout en expirant la fumée de ses poumons. C'est un type vachement souriant même si je trouve qu’il y a quelque chose dans son sourire. Quelque chose d'étrange, de malicieux, d'attirant...

- Bon sang, ça me rappelle ma jeunesse, lance-t-il en s'allongeant à côté de moi alors qu'un groupe joue un morceau de reggae sur scène.

\- Vraiment ?

Un sourire nostalgique et heureux se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu’il tourne les yeux vers moi. Lorsque son regard plonge dans le mien, je me sens comme transpercé par quelque chose que je n’avais jamais ressenti auparavant…

- J'avais un pote fan de Bob au lycée, dit-il. On montait sur le toit pour fumer des joints. Moi je lui parlais rock, lui me parlait reggae. On se faisait de sacré délire. C'était le bon vieux temps. Il a même un jour tenté de me faire des locks. L'horreur ! Ma mère a crisé et m'a presque rasé le crâne ! 

On éclate de rire tous les deux. Je ne le connais pas. Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle et voilà qu'on se parle comme des amis de vingt ans. D’ailleurs je ressens moi aussi l'envie de lui parler de mes années lycées. C'est peut-être l'ambiance qui est propice aux confidences. Je ne sais pas, en tout cas on se met à parler de nos souvenirs de jeunesse, allant des conneries qu'on pouvait bien faire à nos premiers groupes de musique, mais à aucun moment on ne parle du présent. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fait dans la vie ni s'il continue la musique. Au fond de moi quelque chose me dit que oui car sa tête ne m'est pas inconnue même si je n'ose pas lui poser la question.

 

À minuit, des feux d'artifices sont tirés. On les regarde ensemble. Depuis qu'il s'est assis à côté de moi, on n’a pas bougé de place et on discute de tout et de rien. Quoiqu'il y a plus de silence entre nous que de conversation mais ça ne me gêne pas. On n’a pas besoin de se parler. Il y a comme de la complicité entre nous et tout passe tout seul grâce aux sourires et aux regards qu'on se lance.

- Je veux manger de la barbe à papa ! S'exclame t-il soudainement en bondissant sur ses jambes. T'en veux pas toi ?

\- Pourquoi pas. 

Je n'ais pas très faim mais ça fait longtemps que j'en ais pas mangé alors c'est l'occasion.

- J'espère que le stand qui en vend est toujours ouvert ! Dépêchons-nous ! 

Il me prend alors par la main et m'entraine avec lui dans le noir, entre les ombres des passants. Au début je suis gêné car je ne le connais pas plus que ça mais je finis par m'y faire, gardant ma main dans la sienne. C'est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait avant : prendre la main d'un mec. Bien sûr sur scène c'est différent quand on se prend tous la main pour saluer le public.

Au bout d’un moment, je n’y fais plus vraiment attention. On se tient la main tout en courant comme des gamins et je me sens rajeunir de quinze ans au moins !

Quand on arrive devant le stand, je suis complètement essoufflé. Pendant que je reprends mon souffle, les mains appuyées sur mes genoux pliés, il achète de la barbe à papa et m'en tend une grosse en disant : « Cadeau ! ». On se met alors à rire comme des gamins. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé de toute ma vie. Et tout en mangeant, on marche dans le parc, se dirigeant presque inconsciemment vers la sortie. Peut-être parce que c'est ce que beaucoup de gens font. De toute façon le festival est terminé. Je suppose que la plupart s'en vont finir leur soirée en boîte. Moi je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire. Quoique… si c’est possible j’aimerais rester encore un peu avec lui.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier ? 

J'hausse les épaules. Il me désigne alors sa voiture qui n'est pas loin et me dit :

- On pourrait aller boire un verre. Il est trop tôt pour rentrer. 

J'acquiesce et je le suis. En y réfléchissant bien, je suis complètement dingue de monter dans la voiture d'un inconnu mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de le connaître. Mais où est-ce que je l'ai vu ? Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

 

Je mange toujours ma barbe à papa quand j'entre dans sa voiture. Elle n'a rien de spéciale si ce n'est qu'elle est un peu vieille. Il a sans doute dû l'acheter en occasion ou doit l'avoir depuis longtemps. L'un n'excluant pas l'autre. Mais même si elle n'a pas la clim', les sièges sont confortables et puis, on roule les vitres ouvertes de toute façon.

Parfois je perds mon regard sur le paysage qui défile. D'autre fois, je regarde un peu plus l'intérieur de sa voiture, remarquant le chapelet qui pend au rétroviseur ou les vêtements qui trainent sur la banquette arrière. Quelque fois, on discute mais toujours des groupes qui sont passés, de leur musique bizarre, de l'ambiance cool de cette soirée. Et la nuit n'est pas terminée ! Je souris en y pensant. Oui, je sens que ma nuit va être longue avec ce type ! Et je ne connais toujours pas son nom mais je n'ose pas le lui demander. J'aurais dû lui poser la question dès le début, là c'est trop tard.

 

Il se gare dans le parking d'une boîte je crois. Je ne la connais pas. Il me dit que lui non plus. Je ne suis pas spécialement habillé pour aller en boîte mais lui non plus. Pour ma part, je porte un jeans, un sweat-shirt et un pull blanc. Lui, il est tout en noir. C'est une couleur qui lui va bien je trouve.

On s'installe au bar. Il commande une bière, moi un coca. Ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de boire. Il ne me fait aucune remarque. Un autre que lui se serait sans doute foutu de moi, lui pas. Il ne s'étonne même pas du fait que je ne veux pas boire d’alcool. Ce soir j'ai une envie de coca. Une envie de sucre. Peut-être pour continuer dans mon retour en enfance.

- Je te parie que je finis ma bière avant toi ! S'exclame t-il en soulevant sa bouteille. 

Je le considère un moment, lui et le contenu de sa bouteille. Elle est encore pleine. Il se moque de moi ? Il veut finir sa bière avant moi et mon verre de coca ?

- Ok, fais-je en levant mon verre. 

On compte jusqu'à trois et on porte nos boissons à nos lèvres. Je bois alors une grande gorgée mais au moment de l'avaler, le gaz me pique trop la bouche et j'ai du mal à le faire. Mais c'est que ça pique cette saloperie ! Le temps que je m'en remette et que je finisse mon verre, il avait vidé d'un trait sa bouteille et s'était accoudé au comptoir pour me regarder me battre avec des gorgées pétillantes de coca, tout en souriant. Une fois que j'ai fini, il éclate de rire et passe son bras autour de mon cou en déclarant fièrement :

- J'ai gagné ! Mais on n’était pas à arme égale. 

Je devrais m'en vexer car dans le fond, je passe un peu pour un con, mais je ris moi aussi. Je m'amuse bien avec ce mec. Ses délires et mes délires passent comme du beurre. Tout ce qui aurait pu être étrange nous paraît normal. Avec lui, je n'ai pas l'impression de débarquer de la lune. Ou alors on débarque tous les deux de mars !

 

On ne reste pas longtemps dans la boîte. L'air y est presque irrespirable tant il y a du monde. Une fois dehors, il me dit :

- J'ai envie de voir la mer.

\- Là, d'un seul coup ?

\- Ouais ! Pas toi ?

\- Allé ! 

On remonte en voiture et on roule quelques minutes avant qu'il ne s'arrête à une station service pour faire le plein. Pendant qu'on donne à boire à la voiture, nous on entre dans la boutique. Je dois m'acheter un nouveau briquet et puis des clopes car mon paquet n'est plus très fourni et puis il a une sale gueule. Lui, il achète tout un tas de bonbon et autres cochonneries de ce genre. Quand il pose le tout sur le comptoir, on se regarde un moment dans les yeux avant de rigoler comme des gosses. Moi je n’ai pas encore choisi mon briquet et je les regarde. Il en pointe alors un du doigt. C'est deux chatons. Un blanc et un noir. Ils sont trop mignons. Quand il en  fait la remarque, je me décide à l'acheter. On remonte ensuite en voiture et on roule sans s'arrêter vers la plage la plus proche. Demain c'est dimanche, alors on a tout  notre temps.

Ça me fait bizarre d'être dans la voiture d'un inconnu, de rouler vers la mer à deux heures du matin et de bouffer des bonbons en buvant du soda. Généralement, quand je fais ce genre de viré, j'ai plutôt avec une bouteille de bière ou de whisky à la main. Mais là non. Et c'est sans parler de la musique bizarre que diffuse l'autoradio. Je crois que c'est du disco avec de vieux tubes. Je ne sais pas sur quelle station de radio on est mais ça me fait trop tripper. Ce n’est pas quelque chose que je ferais avec mes potes habituels. Et surtout pas avec les autres de X. Mais j'aime ce trip. Je dirais qu'il est à la fois sain et bizarre.

 

Je ne sais pas sur quelle plage on est mais il n'y a personne et le soleil se lève. C'est magnifique. Presque romantique. En arrivant, il a sorti une sorte de grand drap de bain aux couleurs de Jamaïque avec une grosse feuille de cannabis peinte au milieu. Un cadeau de son pote rasta man d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il l’a posé au sol, sur le sable et on s'est allongé dessus tout en regardant la mer scintiller sous la lumière du cercle solaire. C'est lui qui s'est endormi le premier. Il dort là. Je le regarde un instant. Il sourit légèrement dans son sommeil. Il semble si heureux. Moi aussi je le suis. C'est bizarre quand même parce qu'on ne se connait pas. Je commence à être fatigué moi aussi. Je baille et je pose finalement la tête contre le drap de bain sur lequel on est allongé. Mon visage fait face au sien puisqu'on est tout les deux allongés sur le côté. On est vraiment très proche l'un de l'autre. Doucement mes paupières se font lourdes et je crois bien que je m'endors tout contre lui.

        

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Et lui, il a les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'a pas bougé depuis qu'on s'est endormi sur cette plage. Il est toujours allongé sur le côté. Son pull est remonté jusqu'à son menton et ses mains ne sont pas très loin des miennes. Nous nous fixons longuement tout en nous souriant.

- Bien dormi ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Comme jamais.

\- Je te propose un petit-déjeuner bien salé pour compenser tout le sucre qu'on a bouffé.

\- Je te suis là ! 

On repart alors pour un fou rire puis on se lève. On est plein de sable mais on s'en fout. On ramasse le drap de bain. On patauge un peu dans l'eau puis on reprend la route pour trouver un café où on peut manger salé.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, on se retrouve devant un petit-déjeuner à l'américaine. Toast, jus de fruits, œufs brouillés, bacon... Un vrai régale et je savoure toutes ces saveurs. Lui aussi je crois. Par moment, nos regards se croisent et on se sourit. Entre nous, c'est finalement une histoire de regard et de sourire.

- C'était marrant, lui dis-je.

\- Ouais, il faudra recommencer. 

Je lui fais un oui de la tête tout en mangeant. Une fois l'estomac plein, on reprend la route et il me ramène chez moi. Je le remercie. Il me salue puis il part. Moi je le regarde faire tout en sentant mon estomac se nouer. C'est bête, on n’a pas échangé nos noms, ni nos numéros. J'aurais aimé le revoir. Un gars comme ça, ça ne se trouve pas à tous les coins de rues. Enfin, tant pis...

 

*

 

Une semaine a passé. Un week-end également. Parfois je pense à lui en soupirant et je me demande ce qu'il fabrique. J'imagine de ces trucs dingues sur lui ! Vraiment, j'aurais aimé le connaître davantage. Savoir comment il est vraiment. Je n'en aurais peut-être jamais l'occasion.

- Tu rêves hide ? 

Je sursaute et je relève la tête vers Toshi qui me sourit depuis son siège. Nous sommes dans le studio de répétition et nous faisons une pause.

- Ouais, lui fais-je en lui adressant un grand sourire. 

Je fais ensuite un bond de ma chaise, je pose ma guitare sur son socle et je déclare que je vais voir ce que fait Yoshiki. Tout le monde acquiesce plus ou moins. Je n'attends de toute façon aucune réponse ni permission et je quitte la pièce insonorisée. Dans le couloir, je croise quelques personnes qui me disent bonjour en souriant. Ils me connaissent tous. Moi je ne connais que quelques visages. Il faut dire que le personnel change tout le temps ! Une petite brune se plante devant moi. C'est une des secrétaires de notre agent. Elle me pose quelques questions, me demande mon avis que je lui donne vaguement puis elle s'en va à une réunion je crois. Bref, encore une dont je n'ai toujours pas retenu le nom. D'un autre côté elle n'est avec nous que depuis peu de temps.

À défaut de trouver Yoshiki, je m'avance vers une machine à café qui se trouve à l'angle d'un mur. J'introduis une pièce, je fais mon choix et j'attends tout en regardant le plafond.

- Ok pas de problème Yoshiki. Bye.

\- Bye Tusk. 

Cette voix... je me fige et me penche sur le côté. Je vois alors Yoshiki debout dans le couloir perpendiculaire au mien. Il salue un type brun que je connais et que je reconnais !

- hide, je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais cette tête. Dis aussi que j'ai une sale tête ce matin, rétorque Yoshiki en fronçant les sourcils.

Je referme la bouche et je retrouve mon calme avant de m'excuser tout en piquant du nez et en récupérant mon gobelet de café. Yoshiki fronce davantage les sourcils mais moi je fais comme si de rien n'était même si je brule d'envie de lui demander quelque chose.        

- Ah ! Ce Tusk, il est vraiment tête en l'air, s’écrit-il soudain.

\- Tusk ? Le gars avec qui tu parlais ? 

C'est lui qui a introduit le sujet alors ma question ne peu qu'être innocente même si elle me brulait les lèvres.

- Ouais, tu sais le chanteur de Zi:Kill. Allô la terre ! Ils avaient signé à Extasy et étaient aux deux derniers Extasy Summit.

\- Oh ! Fais-je tout en me traitant mentalement de crétin et d'imbécile. Je me disais bien que je le connaissais !

\- Vous êtes fait pour vous entendre, soupire Yoshiki tout en levant les yeux au plafond. Bon, finis vite ton café pour qu'on puisse reprendre. 

J'acquiesce tout en lui adressant un large sourire et je termine d'un trait mon gobelet avant de courir vers la salle de répétition comme un gamin. Je me sens d’ailleurs débordant d'énergie. Mais comment j'ai fait pour pas me rendre compte de qui c'était ? En tout cas maintenant je sais comment il s'appelle. Enfin je connais son nom de scène mais ce n’est pas si mal et comme on dit, il en faut peu pour être heureux. Et étrangement, je le suis. Je crois que ça s'en ressent dans ma façon de jouer car entre deux chansons, Yoshiki en fait la réflexion :

- Mais c'était quoi ton café ? Tu pettes la forme ce n’est pas possible ! 

Je me contente de lui tirer la langue ce qui fit sourire Pata. À lui, j'adresse un clin d'œil avant de baisser les yeux sur ma guitare comme un gamin. Je me sens bien. Je me sens heureux. C'est difficile à expliquer mais c'est comme ça.

 

Mon sourire, je l'ai encore collé aux lèvres et pourtant, il est près de dix-sept heures. Actuellement, je rentre d'un pas joyeux chez moi. Je me sens bien. J'ai passé une super journée bien que fatigante mais ce n’est pas très grave car j'aime ce que je fais. Je pense que c'est ce qui compte. Après tout, j'ai la chance de vivre de ce que j'aime. J'arrive bientôt chez moi. Je prends rarement ma voiture pour aller en répétition parce que j'aime bien flâner dans la rue.

- Bonjour hide ! 

Je me fige net. Debout devant ma porte se tient Tusk. Il me sourit puis avance vers moi. Moi, je ne bouge pas. Je me sens aussi stupide qu'heureux mais aussi stupéfait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas mon estomac se noue légèrement comme si j'étais nerveux de me retrouver face à lui. Pourtant, j'ai longtemps attendu ce moment. Une semaine pratiquement pour être exacte. Et elle m'a semblé longue ! En tout cas je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut...

Il se plante devant moi tout en souriant. Je ne peux que répondre à son sourire sans pouvoir détacher mes yeux des siens. Il lève son bras droit et me met sous le nez un paquet en déclarant :

- Ma mère m'a fait ça mais je ne vais pas le manger seul. Alors je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserait de goûter ce truc. Je trouve ça délirant.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un gâteau aux graines de pavot, déclare-t-il fièrement. 

Je le fixe un petit moment avant de lui demander :

- Heu... c'est pas avec le pavot qu'on fait de...

\- Si, mais t'inquiète, ça rend pas stone et c'est légale sinon ma mère en aurait jamais fait un ! Tu penses bien ! Seulement je trouve quand même que c'est délirant ! 

Il rit. J'adore l'entendre rire. Je ne peux d'ailleurs pas m'empêcher de rire à mon tour en lui faisant signe de me suivre à l'intérieur. Une fois chez moi, je lui dis de faire comme chez lui. Il prend immédiatement la direction de la cuisine. Moi, je vais d'abord me changer. Quand je reviens dans la cuisine, je constate qu'il a préparé du thé et qu'il a déjà découpé le gâteau que je regarde avec curiosité. C'est un gâteau nature avec des graines noires à l'intérieur. Le goût est particulier mais Tusk n'a pas menti. Aucun effet euphorique pas comme les gâteaux au cannabis, enfin ça c'est lui qui le dit parce que moi, j'en sais rien. Je n'en ai jamais goûté et je ne savais même pas que ça se faisait ! Encore une fois, c'est son copain rasta man qui lui en avait fait goûter au lycée. En temps normal, je me serais demandé s'il y touchait encore mais je sais au fond de moi que la réponse est non. Sinon, je l'aurais vu en fumée lors du festival.

 

Durant toute notre fin d'après-midi, nous n'avons fait que discuter de tout et de rien. Comme la dernière fois, il y a eu beaucoup d'échange de regard et de sourire. Les silences n'étaient pas pesant contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire. Bref, passer ce moment avec lui était génial et à présent qu'il doit partir, je me sens un peu triste. Je crois que ça se voit sur ma tête car il me pince la joue en me disant :

- Allé, à ce week-end !

\- Ce week-end ?

\- Tu ne veux pas avoir ta revanche à la bière ? 

J'éclate alors de rire et je lui réponds que je relève le défit. On se salue puis il s'en va. Moi, je reste appuyé contre le chambranle de ma porte d’entrée et je le regarde partir. J'aurais aimé qu'il reste plus longtemps mais il a sûrement mieux à faire. Tant pis, on se reverra ce week-end...


	2. Chapter 2

Il est vingt-trois heures. J'entends klaxonner dehors. C'est Tusk. Comme tous les vendredis soirs, il passe me prendre et on va délirer ici et là. On choisit rarement le programme à l'avance. Sauf ce soir où on a prévu de rejoindre des amis à lui dans une boîte quelconque. Ça sera l'occasion de découvrir un peu plus son univers car il reste très mystérieux pour moi. Et puis, notre complicité me rappelle beaucoup celle que j'avais avec Taiji, quoique c'était quand même différent parce qu'on avait pas les mêmes délires. Mais on se comprenait et c'était déjà ça.

Quand je sors, je le vois appuyé contre sa voiture. Il m'attend sagement tout en souriant. Je me dépêche de fermer à clef derrière moi avant d'avancer vers lui tout en souriant également. Nous ne nous quittons pas des yeux. Pas à un seul instant, ce qui explique que je manque de me casser la figure en ne regardant pas où je mets les pieds. En fait, je me casse quand même la figure mais je limite la casse en tombant sur les fesses sur le gazon. Ce qui le fait rire. Il se détache de sa voiture et avance vers moi alors que je me remets de ma chute. Je ris également, ce qui explique que je ne me relève pas tout de suite. Il me tend la main, je la prends et il me tire vers lui pour m'aider à me relever. Je me retrouve alors très près de lui, presque dans ses bras. Nous nous sourions toujours et je sens au fond de moi, mon estomac se nouer légèrement alors que mon cœur se met à battre un peu plus vite.

- Wah ! Me dit-il en me regardant presque de haut en bas. Si c'est comme ça, on ne va pas en boîte pour que je te présente à mes potes. Je t'emmène carrément voir ma mère pour te la présenter !

\- Une prochaine fois parce que là, je pense qu'elle dort, lui dis-je en riant légèrement.

\- Qui sait, me fait-il avec un sourire mystérieux. En tout cas, tu es vraiment... Wah !

\- J’n’allais pas m'habiller en épouvantail et risquer de faire peur à tes potes. 

Il ne dit rien mais à du mal à dissimuler son large sourire. Moi aussi j'ai du mal à le faire. Il s'écarte légèrement et m'ouvre la portière en déclarant tout en s'inclinant :

- Mademoiselle, je vous en prie. 

Là, il se reçoit un tape sur la tête avant que je n'entre dans la voiture tout en lui tirant la langue. Il retient un petit rire puis referme ma portière et prend place au volant. Moi, je fais mine de le bouder et je m'installe un peu plus confortablement dans mon siège tout en lui tournant la tête. Mais je dois bien avouer que si je fais ça, c'est pour qu'il ne voit pas mon sourire et mon air gêné. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend ni même ce qui m'a pris de m'habiller comme ça. On dirait que je vais à une séance de photo en mode provoque avec mes cheveux relevés et mon maquillage très féminin. Quant à ma tenue, elle est tellement ample qu'on dirait plus que je porte une robe plutôt qu'une tunique orientale. De toute façon je suis hide et je peux me permettre n'importe quelle excentricité.

 

Quand on arrive devant la boîte, je me sens soudainement nerveux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quoiqu'il en soit, Tusk le sens tout de suite car il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me fait un clin d'œil tout en m'entrainant à l'intérieur. Il me glisse également à l'oreille :

- T'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tu vas les adorer. 

Je ne me sens pas rassuré pour autant. Pourtant, rencontrer de nouvelle personne ne m'a jamais posé de problème. Enfin je ne veux pas philosopher là dessus. Je me contente de suivre Tusk et traverse la vaste salle où les corps glissent les uns contre les autres sur la piste de danse. Dans le fond se trouvent des banquettes. Du regard, je me demande quel groupe nous allons rejoindre. Tusk m'entraine vers celle la plus au fond et la plus dans la pénombre. Il y a déjà cinq personnes. Tous des étrangers. Ça, je ne m'y étais pas attendu. Dans le fond, ça ne me gêne pas bien au contraire. Ils sont tous très souriant et je me sens très vite à l'aise. Je me demande ce que j'avais redouté. En tout cas nous sommes bien accueillis. Chacun se pousse pour nous faire de la place mais Tusk leur répond que ce n’est pas la peine. Il s'assoit sur la place libre et m'attire vers lui pour me faire asseoir sur ses genoux. Là, je ne sais plus comment réagir ni quoi faire. Tout s'est passé si vite que je n'ai pas tout de suite compris que j'étais assis sur lui et qu'il avait ses bras autour de moi. Je crois que mon premier réflexe est de poser mon regard sur le groupe qui ne semble pas s'en soucier ou du moins ne pas être choqué. Tout en gardant ses bras autour de moi, Tusk déclare :

- Voilà hide ! Mon super pote ! 

J'avoue devoir faire un énorme effort sur moi-même pour ne pas perdre mon sourire. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être à cause de la manière dont il m'a présenté ou plutôt qualifié.

- hide, je te présente ma petite bande de cinglé, reprend Tusk. Tu vas voir, ils sont aussi tordus que nous, si ce n’est pas plus. Alors de gauche à droite : PennyS, Vamp, Flash, Vroom et Jésus. 

J'avoue qu'en entendant tous ces surnoms, j'ai bien failli éclater de rire. Je me demande même s'ils sont révélateurs d'une particularité de leur personne. Celui qui est assis à côté de nous, celui que Tusk m'a présenté comme Jésus me dit :

- Tu as le droit de rire. C'est Tusk qui nous a baptisés comme ça.

\- Y'a une raison particulière à ça ? 

Tusk sourit largement à ma question et approche ses lèvres de mon oreille. Je frémis légèrement en sentant sa respiration contre ma peau mais je fais tout pour me reprendre et me concentre sur son explication :

- Alors PennyS est acteur de films de cul. Vamp travaille dans une morgue. Flash est photographe. Vroom est mécano. Quant à Jésus, il est dans une école séminariste pour devenir curé.

\- Tu as encore le droit de rire, déclare Jésus en se retenant de rire. 

Les autres sont de toute façon déjà morts de rire. Ils détestent tous leur surnom mais ont fini par s’y habituer. En tout cas, je dois dire qu'ils sont aussi spéciaux qu'intéressants et sympathiser avec eux n'est pas difficile.

- Mais à moi, tu m'as pas trouvé de surnom Tusk ? Lui dis-je.

\- Toi t'es ma princesse, me dit-il tout en me donnant un bruyant baiser sur la joue sous les sifflements des autres. 

Là, j'avoue que je ne sais plus où me mettre et je crois bien que je rougis un peu. Enfin, heureusement qu'il fait sombre et que personne ne me voit. D’ailleurs derrière mon sourire se cache un léger malaise dû au fait que Tusk m'enlace complètement tout en nichant son visage dans mon cou. Ok, on est devenu très proche ces derniers temps voir même parfois très familier l'un envers l'autre mais ça n'a jamais été à ce point. Les autres ne semblent pas s'en formaliser, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Au fait ! Vous ne commandez pas à boire ? Nous demande Flash qui est la seule fille du groupe.

\- Tu veux boire quoi Princesse ? Me demande Tusk avec un grand sourire.

\- Comme toi, lui dis-je.

\- Ok, reste là je vais aller nous chercher un truc. 

Je me lève pour le laisser partir, puis une fois assis je m'accoude à la table et le suis des yeux. Dès qu'il sort de mon champ de vision, je me tourne vers les autres pour faire un peu plus leur connaissance. PennyS vient de New York. Vamp de Moscou et Flash d'Italie. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en savoir plus sur eux ni même sur les autres car Tusk est déjà de retour avec nos bières. Sans réfléchir, je me lève pour lui laisser la place et je m'assois à nouveau sur ses genoux. Il m'embrasse à nouveau sur la joue et me dit :

- Tiens Princesse. À la tienne. 

Nous trinquons puis je porte ma bière à mes lèvres. Il fait de même mais garde quand même un bras autour de moi mais je n'y prête déjà plus attention. Je suis tellement bien là, avec lui...

 

*

 

Quand j'entrouvre les yeux, le premier visage que je vois c'est celui de Tusk. Il dort encore. Moi, je suis fatigué mais je n'arrive plus à dormir. Je reste allongé à côté de lui, presque dans ses bras puisqu'il me serre la taille comme si j'étais sa peluche. Ça ne me surprend pas tellement car sa chambre ressemble à celle d'un enfant. Il y a des peluches partout. Je l'aurais imaginé plus glauque au niveau de la déco mais au final, elle fait vraiment chambre de petite fille et ça me fait sourire. Hier soir ou plutôt ce matin très tôt quand on est rentré ici, je n'ai pas vraiment fait gaffe à la déco, maintenant je peux la détailler un peu plus car j'en ai le temps et la possibilité. Mais très vite, ce qui s'est passé la veille me revient en mémoire et je quitte mon observation des lieux pour me replonger dans mes souvenirs.

 

Hier soir, on a bu comme des trous tous autant que nous sommes, sauf peut-être Jésus qui a été raisonnable. Tusk quant à lui était au moins aussi bourré que moi. Autant dire que conduire n'a pas été facile pour lui. Comme c'était son appart qui était le plus proche, j'ai décidé de dormir ici avec lui. Une fois arrivé, on s'est tout de suite mis au lit. Ou plutôt on s'est écroulé sur le lit comme des masses. Là, je crois  bien qu'il est midi mais je ne vais pas le réveiller. Il a encore besoin de dormir et puis il est si mignon quand il dort. On dirait un gosse et il me donne envie de lui pincer les joues.

Il bouge. Avant même que je ne tourne la tête, il se redresse pour me surplomber. Il me sourit. Je ne peux que lui répondre. Sans crier gare, il m'embrasse sur la bouche. Il s'agit d'un petit bisou de rien du tout, d’ailleurs il ajoute :

- Bonjour princesse. 

\- Bonjour.

Je continue de sourire alors que mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Je crois qu'il doit le sentir puisqu'il a une main posée sur mon torse. Si c'est réellement le cas, il ne laisse rien transparaitre sur son visage. Il se contente de s'effondrer sur moi, m'écrasant presque de tout son poids avant de nicher son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Par réflexe, je pose une main sur son dos que je caresse doucement et presque tendrement. C'est étrange comme situation. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans le même lit qu'un autre homme, même d'un ami. Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. Mais le pire je crois, c'est qu'on a vraiment dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je dois même dire que j'ai trouvé ça très agréable. J'ai d'ailleurs rarement aussi bien dormi. Je n'ai même pas envie de bouger tant je suis bien là, avec Tusk sur moi, même s'il m'écrase un peu quand même.

Soudain, un miaulement attire notre attention. Peu après un gros chat blanc saute sur le lit et vient de blottir contre nous. Tusk soupire puis déclare à haute voix :

- Oui je t'ai entendu, je vais te donner à manger. 

Il se redresse, regarde un instant le chat puis se tourne vers moi, me refait un bisou sur la bouche et me dit :

- Allé princesse, va te laver pendant que je nous fais à manger. T'as tout ce qu’il faut dans la salle de bain. Tu peux même prendre un bain. 

J'ai à peine le temps de lui faire un oui de la tête qu'il se lève et s'en va avec le chat sous le bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une grosse peluche. Et c'est que l'animal se laisse faire docilement en plus ! Pour ma part, j'attends encore un peu avant de me lever. Je suis tellement bien dans ce lit qui sent... Tusk.

        

 

Après avoir trouvé le courage de me lever, je prends la direction de ce qui me semble être la salle de bain. Elle n'a pas été difficile à trouver dans la mesure où l'appartement n'est pas spécialement grand. Et puis la porte était ouverte et la lumière allumée. Tusk avait déposé une brosse à dent neuve sur le bord du lavabo et m'avait même fait couler un bain chaud moussant. Il est vraiment adorable et je ne peux que sourire en y pensant. Après m'être brossé les dents, je ferme la porte pour prendre mon bain sans la verrouiller puisqu’il n’y a rien pour le faire.

 

Je suis allongé dans la grande baignoire et je profite de ce bain moussant bien chaud qui me fait un bien fou après la nuit que je viens de passer. J'en garde vraiment un très bon souvenir, presque délicieux... Je souris chaque fois que j'y pense, à nos éclats de rire et puis aux étreintes de Tusk qui me serrait contre lui alors que j'étais assis sur ses genoux. Mon dieu... je crois que je suis vraiment un gars bizarre... bien plus que ce que j'aurais imaginé.

 

On frappe à la porte. Je sursaute tout en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau, cachant ainsi au maximum mon corps et laissant à peine dépasser mon visage. Je sais, c'est con, mais j'ai vraiment horreur qu'on pose les yeux sur moi. Je me sens toujours mal à cette idée.

- hide, je peux entrer ?

\- Oui bien sûr. 

Mais pourquoi j'ai répondu ça ? D'un autre côté, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui dire d'autre ? Je ne pouvais pas l'envoyer balader. Je l'aurais fait avec un autre mais avec Tusk c'est différent...

La porte s'ouvre lentement et mon cœur se met à battre de plus en plus vite. Mais bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je réagis toujours comme ça quand c'est lui ? Pourquoi je perds autant mes moyens ? Pourquoi je me sens d'un seul coup faible et vulnérable ?

- Tout est presque prêt, me dit-il en entrant. 

Je me contente de lui adresser un sourire. Je ne suis pas à l'aise à l'idée d'être nu devant lui, quoiqu'il ne voit rien vu que je suis dans l'eau mais quand même... Il s'assoit sur le bord de la baignoire et me sourit. J'y réponds avec toujours autant de gêne. Il glisse la main dans l'eau et moi qui le regarde faire, je me sens parcouru de frisson alors qu'il provoque de léger remous dans l'eau. Il me fait ensuite un clin d'œil, retire sa main et la plonge dans sa poche pour en sortir un foulard noir. Je l'interroge du regard mais pour toute réponse, il se bande lui-même les yeux avec tout en se levant. Et moi, je n'y comprends rien.

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de prendre un bain mais j'ai aussi faim. Alors si on le prend ensemble, ça ira plus vite. 

Sur ces mots, il commence à déboutonner sa chemise noire. Elle est en satin. Elle est douce et si agréable au touché. Je le sais parce que c'était contre elle que j'étais appuyé hier soir. C’est aussi contre elle que j'ai dormi ce matin et là, je la vois glisser sensuellement sur ses épaules pour dénuder une peau si claire. Je crois bien que m'a gorge s'assèche subitement, sans raison apparente. Après tout, Tusk est un mec comme moi. Des mecs torses nus j'en vois tous les jours. Et pour exemple Yoshiki qui se balade à poile presque tous les jours sous notre nez. Ça m'a jamais rien fait de le voir à moitié nu et pourtant là, voir Tusk se déshabiller devant moi, ça me fait drôle. Ça me... ouais, j'ai dû mal à l'admettre mais je crois que ça m'excite. Là, j'en suis vraiment sûr, je suis bizarre comme mec... Trop même...

- Heu... Tusk... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

\- Ben quoi ! Je ne te vois pas moi ! Alors t'inquiètes, je ne tricherais pas. Je sais que t'aime pas qu'on te voit nu même juste le torse. 

Oui c'est vrai que lui ne me voit pas, mais moi je vois ! Et je ne peux pas quitter du regard son corps qui fait réagir le mien de manière effrayante surtout quand il se met à desserrer sa ceinture et à déboutonner son pantalon. Non mais il se rend compte qu'il me fait un striptease là ? Il se rend compte de ce qu'il me fait ? Mon dieu ! hide, mais respire vieux frère ! N'oublie pas que c'est un mec. Il ne peut pas d'exciter. Il ne peut pas... Wah ! Si Yoshiki est bien foutu, Tusk n'est pas mal non plus dans son genre... J'aurais jamais cru que... non mais hide tu te rends compte que tu le mates ? Mais ce n’est pas possible ça ! Tusk ! Je t'en pris ne retire pas ton caleçon ! Trop tard... Est-ce que c'est normal si enfin... si je pense à des choses enfin... hide, détourne les yeux et pense à la famine dans le monde, à des massacres sanglants...ne te comporte pas comme un pervers... ne le mate pas ! Ni lui, ni son torse sur lequel tu aurais envie de poser les mains, ni sur ses superbes jambes, ni même sur son... pourquoi est-ce que je suis si bizarre ?

- Hé ! hide ! Je vois rien, guide-moi ! 

Il tend les mains vers moi et marche lentement pour ne pas se casser la figure.

- Je... je suis là Tusk... 

Ma voix est légèrement tremblante. Il faut dire que je suis toute chose. J'ai soudain très chaud et j'ai les mains moites. Sans parler que d'autres parties de mon corps réagissent... Quoi qu'il en soit, je tends également les mains vers lui. Nos doigts se cherchent, se touchent, se caressent, se trouvent et s'enlacent presque tendrement. Il me sourit. Moi aussi je lui souris. Je me sens con. J'ai envie de m'enfuir mais j'ai aussi envie de me blottir contre lui et de lui demander ce qui se passe. Mais j'ai peur. Peur que tout ça s'arrête brusquement. Qu'il me trouve trop bizarre pour lui. Qu'il me rejette. Je crois que j'en mourais si ça devait arriver...

Il entre dans l'eau et s'assoit en face de moi. Nous nous sourions toujours. Mes yeux quant à eux sont posés sur son bandeau noir. J'ai la soudaine envie de le lui arracher mais j'ai peur. Peur qu'il me voit. Peur qu'il me trouve trop laid pour lui. Peur que mon corps ne lui plaise pas. Alors je ne bouge pas. Je ne dis rien non plus. J'ai toujours une main dans la sienne. Il la garde serrée. Tusk, ne me lâche pas s'il te plait...

- Tu veux que je te frotte le dos ? 

Avant même que je ne lui réponde, il me tire vers lui et sous la surprise, je m'écroule contre son torse. Quand je rentre en contacte avec sa peau nue et humide, mon cœur rate un battement avant de se mettre à battre la chamade. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ! La fatigue ? Les restants de vapeur d'alcool ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il me garde contre lui et me frotte le dos. J'ai une main sur son torse et la tête aussi. Quant à ma deuxième main, elle est sur sa cuisse... hide, respire... ou alors pense à quelque de triste...

- Voilà ! T'es tout propre ! Me dit-il en me faisant relever le visage vers lui. 

Il a toujours un bandeau autour des yeux. Il ne me voit pas mais moi si. Et je suis presque troublé par lui mais surtout par la proximité que nous avons. Après tout, nous sommes tous les deux nus dans une baignoire. Il me sourit et déclare :

- Tout travail mérite récompense, non ? 

Sur ses mots, il me tend les lèvres. Il attend que je l'embrasse. Mais heu... je dois vraiment le faire ? Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est plutôt que je n'ose pas.

- Ben alors ? Mon bisou ? 

Comme il s'impatiente, je prends mon courage à deux mains et je lui donne un chaste baiser. Ce n'est franchement rien du tout mais ça provoque chez moi tellement de dégât... Comment expliquer ce que je ressens ? J'ai l'impression de me liquéfier de l'intérieur. C'est comme si je me vidais de toute force. Je suis heureux mais j'ai également tellement honte ! J'aimerais m'enfuir pour me cacher dans un trou, mais je ne veux pas non plus quitter ses bras.

- Y'a un peignoir pour toi accroché là bas, me dit-il en me désignant le vêtement accroché au mur.

\- Merci. 

Ma voix est faible, presque tremblante comme si j'étais sous l'émotion de quelque chose... Mais c'est le cas. Lentement, je me détache de lui pour sortir de l'eau. Une fois que j'ai quitté ses bras, je me sens si mal... si seul... bref, je suis bizarre et je n'arrête pas de me le répéter. J'attrape le peignoir et je le mets rapidement avant de déclarer :

- C'est bon ! 

Tusk enlève alors son bandeau et me sourit largement. J'y réponds avec une timidité qui ne me ressemble pas et je détourne les yeux quand il sort de l'eau. Il avance vers moi, je ne le vois pas, mais je le sens. Il attrape une serviette posée sur une chaise à côté de moi et la passe autour de sa taille. Moi, je ne le regarde pas au risque de défaillir à nouveau. Ce que cette situation est embarrassante ! Et puis tout d'un coup, je sens quelque chose contre ma nuque. C'est Tusk qui pose une petite serviette sur ma tête en disant :

- Le bas de tes cheveux est trempé, viens je vais te les sécher. 

Il me prend la main et m'entraine hors de la salle de bain. Je le suis docilement sans me poser de question. Je m'en pose trop depuis tout à l'heure et si ça continue, ma tête va exploser alors le mieux et de ne pas penser, de faire le vide dans mon esprit et de profiter de ce moment si agréable mais surtout de la main de Tusk qui tient la mienne. Sa peau est si douce, si chaude...

 

C'est  dans la chambre qu'il m’emmène. Il me fait asseoir sur le lit et assoit ensuite derrière moi. Il me sèche les cheveux puis me les brosses. Je le laisse faire sans rien dire. Je ne veux pas penser que ce qu'on fait est bizarre. Je veux juste apprécier ce moment.

Tout d'un coup, il m'enlace. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine quand il niche son visage dans le creux de mon cou et qu'il serre ses bras autour de moi. Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je dire ?

- J'aurais aimé avoir une poupée comme toi quand j'étais petit ! 

Je souris. Tusk n'est décidément qu'un gosse. Quoique je ne me trouve pas vraiment le physique pour l'emploi ou alors la poupée ferait peur...

- C'est Yoshiki qui est plus taillé pour l'emploi, lui dis-je avec un sourire légèrement teinté de tristesse, ce qu'il ne peut pas voir puisque je suis de dos.

\- Non, Yoshiki c'est une poupée bimbo. Moi je n’aime pas ce genre de poupée. C'est une poupée comme toi que je veux, déclare-t-il en resserrant ses bras sur moi. 

Là, j'ai dû mal à réprimer le large sourire qui veut naitre sur mes lèvres. Il est tellement gentil et on sent la sincérité dans ses paroles. Tusk, je me sens tellement bien dans tes bras, même si c'est bizarre de dire ça.

 

*

 

Je suis allongé dans mon canapé, dans mon salon. Je regarde d'un air absent ma télévision. Je crois que c'est la rediffusion d'une émission musicale mais mon esprit et ailleurs. Il est loin de cette maison. Il est tourné vers cet appartement étrange, vers Tusk. Je pousse un profond soupir tout en me recroquevillant sur moi-même, portant par la même occasion les manches de la chemise que je porte à mon nez. J'inspire à fond pour sentir l'odeur de Tusk. C'est sa chemise, c'est ses vêtements. Ils sentent si bons. Ils sentent bons Tusk. Et moi je souris comme un crétin. Je suis vraiment bizarre... Si je ne l’étais pas avant, maintenant je le suis définitivement. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ! Je me sens à la fois mal mais aussi tellement bien ! Surtout quand je pense à lui. Il me manque aussi terriblement. Je viens tout juste de rentrer. Il est dix-huit heures. Il fallait bien que je rentre chez moi. Je n'allais quand même pas m'imposer à lui tout le week-end. Même si j'aurais bien aimé... Quand on s'est quitté, il m'a encore fait un bisou sur la bouche. C'était qu'un bisou. Ce n’est pas comme si on s'était embrassé pour de vrai...

 

Je soupire avant de tourner mon regard vers l'écran lumineux et coloré. Je connais cette voix. Quand je pose mes yeux sur la télévision, je reconnais Yoshiki. Je le fixe sans rien penser. J'essaie de me concentrer sur ce qu'il raconte pour m'enlever Tusk de la tête. Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que Yoshiki fait fille en public ! Je n’avais jamais remarqué. Il faut dire que je sais que c'est de la comédie donc je ne fais pas gaffe mais le voir comme ça à la télé... je comprends mieux pourquoi les critiques le prennent pour un gay ou un provocateur qui joue sur l'homosexualité. Pourtant il n’est pas gay. Pas à ma connaissance. Et pourtant... on jurerait en le voyant comme ça.

 

*

 

Hier, je me suis endormi devant la télévision, bercé par la voix et les éclats de rire de Yoshiki mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de rêver de Tusk. Bien au contraire... Et je dois dire que le rêve était loin d'être très catholique. En y pensant j'ai tellement honte ! D'ailleurs, m'endormir en écoutant Yoshiki parler, ça m'a pas réussi parce que j'ai rêvé que je me retrouvais dans une de ses tenues. Le genre de tenue sexy que je n’oserais jamais porter. Et puis Tusk il... non, je ne veux plus y penser. C'est vraiment trop bizarre, même pour moi. Bon sang ! Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un sinon je vais devenir dingue... Mais je ne peux pas en parler à Tusk... je... j'ai peur qu'il me trouve trop bizarre et qu'il ne veuille plus qu'on se revoit et si ça arrive, je crois que je ne le supporterais pas. Mais qui ? Si j'en parle à Sugizo, il va me regarder avec de gros yeux. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre... Pata, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit très frais à cette heure-ci. Heath, je ne vais quand même pas lui faire peur alors qu'il vient à peine de rejoindre le groupe ! Quant à Toshi, je ne crois pas que j'oserais lui en parler. Donc ben... heu... il ne reste plus que Yoshiki...

Je compose nerveusement son numéro et après trois sonneries, une voix endormie me demande :

- Mmm... quoi ?

\- Yoshiki... je te dérange ?

\- Non, vas-y. Y'a quoi ? 

Il dormait. Je viens de le réveiller. Ça s'entend à sa voix. Merde...

- hide, t'as trente secondes pour me dire pourquoi t'appelles, sinon t'es un homme mort.

\- Ok ! M'écriais-je paniqué. Je... je peux passer ? C'est important... 

Ma voix s'étrangle bien malgré moi sur ma dernière phrase. Yoshiki reste silencieux à l'autre bout du fil. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure mais ça me semble être une éternité.

- Ben viens tout de suite alors.

\- Mais ça ne va pas te déranger ?

\- Si tu ne viens pas maintenant, c'est moi qui viens chez toi et là, je serais de très mauvaise humeur parce que j'ai la gueule de bois. Alors grouille-toi.

\- Ok ! Alors à toute Yoshiki ! 

Je me dépêche de raccrocher et de m'éloigner du téléphone, histoire qu'il n’en sorte pas par le combiné. Ce qu'il est glauque au réveil celui là ! Il est de toute façon toujours de mauvais poile le matin. Finalement j'aurais peut-être dû téléphoner à Toshi. Je l'aurais traumatisé mais au moins, lui il ne fait pas peur... Bon de toute façon c'est trop tard et j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher avant que Yoshiki ne pique sa crise.

 

*

 

Alors que j'arrive devant la porte de chez Yoshiki, cette dernière s'ouvre toute seule sur une ravissante jeune femme quelque peu décoiffée. Elle donne un baiser au batteur qui se tient en robe de chambre dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée.

- Appelle-moi, fait-elle en partant. 

Yoshiki se contente de sourire et moi je le regarde en me sentant un peu con car je l'ai vraiment dérangé en lui téléphonant.

- Pauvre fille, lâche-t-il d'un ton presque méprisant alors qu'elle s'en va dans le taxi qu'il lui a sans doute appelé. 

Moi je dois ressembler encore plus à un con tellement je suis sur le cul par ce qu'il vient de dire.

- Bon, tu entres où je te laisse dehors pour faire nain de jardin sur mon gazon ? 

Il est vraiment de mauvais poile... Mais pourquoi je n’ai pas téléphoné à Pata ! Lui, il n’est pas traumatisant quand il a la gueule de bois... Yoshiki lui, il fait peur...

 

Alors que j'entre, il me demande de fermer derrière moi. Je m'exécute et je le suis jusqu'à la cuisine où il me sert une tasse de café. Je m'installe à table et je le remercie quand il me tend un mug. Après une petite hésitation, et pour ne pas faire le mec qui débarque au bureau des pleures, je lui demande :

- Tu ne vas pas la rappeler ? 

Il me regarde comme si je venais de dire qu'un éléphant rose dansait dans son salon.

- Ben quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ? 

Il s'assoit en face de moi et tout en buvant une gorgée de café, il me fait un non de la tête. Mais à un non à quoi ? Ça je n’en sais rien.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je la rappellerais, me dit-il simplement. J'ai connu mieux. 

Il dit ça avec tellement de détachement ! Mais quel branleur ce mec ! Je n’ai pas d'autre mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Pauvre fille... et une de plus qui se laisse piéger par sa belle gueule d'ange...

- La pauvre...

\- La pauvre, la pauvre ! On ne démarre pas une relation sur une histoire de cul. Si on baise la première nuit, on sait que ça va forcément pas plus loin que l'aube, me dit-il comme si ça coulait de source. Elle doit donc savoir que je ne vais pas la demander en mariage.

\- Mouais...

\- Bon, t'es quand même pas venu pour prêcher la bonne parole. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma petite araignée rose ?

\- Pfft ne m’appelle pas comme ça, fais-je d'un air boudeur. 

Il m'adresse son premier sourire de la journée et m'ébouriffe les cheveux avant de se lever pour nous sortir quelque chose à manger. Bien sûr ses placards sont ceux d'un anorexique donc y'a pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent, m'enfin on ne fera pas les difficiles ce matin.

- Yoshiki, je peux te poser une question bizarre ?

\- Le jour où tu me poseras une question normale fais-moi signe !

\- T'as déjà embrassé un mec ? 

Il manque de s'étrangler avec son café, ce qui me fait légèrement sourire. C'est quoi cette réaction Yoshiki ? Tu n'aurais pas des choses à cacher quand même ? Hé hé...

- Mais c'est quoi cette question ! S'écrit-il tout en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette de table.

\- Ben c'est toi qui m’as dit que je pouvais te poser une question bizarre. Alors ? Réponds franchement, ça restera entre nous.

\- Mouais..., mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort, me dit-il d'un air dégagé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pfft... C’est vieux et ça remonte à longtemps !

\- Ben raconte !

\- C'était à notre arrivée à Tokyo. Avec Toshi on avait décidé de faire tous les bars qu'on trouverait jusqu'à l'aube, commence-t-il alors que je m'accoude à la table pour mieux l'écouter. On voulait déconner un peu et se lâcher un bon coup. Après tout, on était à Tokyo merde !

\- Et ?

\- Et on était tellement pété qu’on n’a pas fait gaffe à où on rentrait. Et là, on s'est retrouvé dans une sorte de boîte gay. Enfin je ne suis pas sûr et je ne pourrais pas te l'affirmer, sans parler qu'on s'en est pas tout de suite rendu compte. On s'est dirigé vers le bar et on a commandé deux bières. Lui, il est tout de suite allé pisser et moi je suis resté tout seul au bar. Aujourd'hui, je me demande comment il est rentré vivant des toilettes ! Bref, moi je me suis fait draguer par une espèce de gros gorille ! Il faisait deux fois ma taille et puis il était tout poilu et plein de gras. Beurk ! Il a commencé à me faire des avances et tout. Mais je te jure, il me foutait la trouille ! À un autre mec, je lui aurais foutu mon poing dans la figure mais là, je n’étais pas sûr d'être assez grand pour l'atteindre ! Heureusement Toshi est arrivé à temps. J'ai donc sauté sur l'occasion ou plutôt je lui ais sauté dessus et je lui ai roulé un patin devant l'autre avant de m'écrier haut et fort : « Te voilà enfin mon amour. » Je n’ai pas regardé la réaction du gorille mais je peux te dire que Toshi était choqué ! Il savait plus où se mettre, ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Et puis il était tout rouge ! Moi j'avais envie de me foutre de sa gueule mais j'ai attendu qu'on sorte pour le faire. Et je peux te dire que durant tout le trajet qu'on a fait pour traverser la boîte et sortir, je ne l’ai pas lâché. Enfin, ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai raconté. Il m'a fait promettre de ne jamais le dire. Depuis, on fait gaffe quand on rentre dans un club qu’on ne connait pas... 

Yoshiki est mort de rire. Je dois dire que moi aussi en imaginant la tête de Toshi, choqué après que Yoshiki l'ai embrassé si subitement et avec fougue ! Une fois calmé, je lui demande :

- Et après ?

\- Après, je lui ais raconté pourquoi j'avais fais ça et on s'est marré comme des baleines tout en rentrant à la maison.

\- Et y'a pas eu de suite ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux qu'il y ait une suite à ça ? Me demande-t-il tout en allumant une cigarette.

\- Ben chais pas. Vous vous êtes quand même embrassé.

\- On se connait depuis qu'on a cinq ans et vu le contexte, c'était l'embrasser ou avoir le gorille sur le dos. Tu sais, l'instinct de survie c'est plus fort que tout. 

Je ne réponds rien. Du moins pas tout de suite. Yoshiki pour sa part continue de fumée entre deux gorgées de café.

- Et si jamais il n’avait pas voulu en rester là ? 

À ma question, Yoshiki m'adresse un regard complètement stupéfait comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que j'étais en train de lui dire :

- Comment ça, s’il n’avait pas voulu en rester là ?

\- Ben, si jamais ça avait éveillé des sentiments bizarres chez lui ?

\- Comme ?

\- Chais pas... Comme peut-être l'envie de recommencer et peut-être d'aller plus loin, lui dis-je timidement. 

Tout en explicitant ma pensée, j'ai baissé les yeux pour ne les relever qu'en finissant ma phrase. Là, je croise le regard stupéfait de Yoshiki. Il ne dit rien. Il me regarde juste d'un air surpris. Sa cigarette se consume toujours entre ses doigts et il tient dans l'autre main sa tasse de café. Mes dernières paroles l'ont vraiment clouées sur place !

- Heu..., fait-il en posant lourdement sa tasse sur la table. Ben..., je ne sais pas moi. Tu m'en pose de ces questions !

\- Tu ne l’aurais quand même pas jeté comme toutes ces filles qui défilent chez toi ?

\- Ben non, c'est mon meilleur ami mais heu... là je ne sais pas trop ce que j'aurais fait. Enfin, heureusement que ce n’est pas arrivé parce que sinon je sais pas comment ça aurait fini... Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? 

Là, je pique affreusement du nez et je me sens ridicule. Je crois bien que je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et je sais que lui, sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Je le connais bien le Yoshiki ! Tout comme je devine facilement son sourire malicieux.

- Dis-moi vite qui t'as embrassé ! Allé, avoue tes crimes Pink Spider !

\- Mais personne !

\- Menteur ! Tu ne me réveilles pas un dimanche matin pour venir me questionner sur ma vie sexuelle.

\- Mais je te jure que c'est vrai ! 

Je fais un mauvais menteur. Je le sais. Il le sait. Ça se voit. Son sourire me le dit.

- C'est Tusk ? Me demande-t-il d'un air innocent. 

Je pâlis. Comment il a fait pour deviner ? Je ne sais pas mais un sourire victorieux se dessine sur ses lèvres et il s'écrit :

- Je le savais ! C'est pour ça qu'il me collait tout le temps !

\- Il te collait ?

\- Oui et non. Disons qu'il me demandait toujours quand est-ce que je vous voyais. Quand j'avais des répétitions avec vous. Au début, je pensais qu'il était fan de X pour toujours vouloir connaître notre emploi du temps. Mais en faite, il a craqué sur toi ! 

Yoshiki est mort de rire et moi je ne sais vraiment plus où me mettre. Je suis même tout rouge je crois...

- Tu crois que je suis bizarre ?

\- Non, je crois juste que t'es amoureux mon très cher hide. 


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis amoureux de Tusk. Je crois que je me suis fait à cette idée. Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça risque d'impliquer et je ne veux pas le savoir pour le moment. Tout comme je ne cherche pas à faire évoluer notre relation. J'ai trop peur de le perdre. J'ai peur du changement aussi. Et puis je suis si bien avec lui. J'aime quand il me serre dans ses bras, quand il me fait des bisous. Ça ne va pas plus loin et dans le fond, ça reste du flirte ou un méga délire. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il en pense et je ne connais pas ses intentions à mon égard, mais je ne veux pas le savoir. J'ai trop peur que tout s'arrête brusquement. Surtout que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je me sens bien avec quelqu'un et on partage tellement de chose ensemble ! On se ressemble beaucoup tout en étant également radicalement opposé. C'est bizarre mais je suis bizarre après tout. Alors tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment, c'est rester à ses côtés et l'aimer du regard. Et puis je n’ai pas trop à me plaindre parce qu'on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble. On a même fini par écrire une sorte de scénario bizarre pour un film aussi loufdingue que nous. C'est une histoire d'amour un peu spéciale. En plus, on joue les deux perso principaux. Quelque part je les envie, eux ils peuvent s'aimer. Moi, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le droit de l'aimer. Être amoureux d'un mec quand on en est un, c'est un peu bizarre. Et j'ai tellement peur de découvrir qu'il ne me voit en fait que comme un ami. Mais je dois avouer que plus le temps passe et plus j'ai comme l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose de différent entre nous. C'est sa façon de me regarder ou de me sourire. Et puis quand on écrivait Seth et Holth ensemble, quand on discutait de certaine scène, surtout celles d'amour, il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux. Mais peut-être que je m'imagine trop de truc. Peut-être que c'est ce film qui me monte à la tête. Peut-être qu'il ne n'aime pas comme je crois qu'il m'aime.

 

Je soupire. Nous sommes assis à une table dans un club quelconque. D'ici quelques jours, on aura fini de tourner le film et on se verra moins souvent. Rien qu'en y pensant, il me manque déjà. Mais bon, c'est comme ça. Je ne vais pas non plus me mettre à lui coller les baskets tous les jours. Il va finir par en avoir marre de moi.

- Hé princesse, à quoi tu penses ? 

Je sors de mes pensées en sursaut et je lui adresse un sourire gêné. Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire à quoi je pensais. Il prendrait peur le pauvre. Ouais je me vois bien lui dire ''Ben Tusk je fantasmais sur une histoire d'amour entre nous, un peu comme dans notre film.'' Si je lui dis ça, il ne va plus jamais vouloir me revoir à la fin du tournage. Je n’ai pas envie de prendre ce risque et puis il faudrait être dingue pour vouloir de moi. Je ne suis même pas sûr que moi-même je voudrais de moi.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, il se lève et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je sursaute en le sentant s'asseoir contre moi et quand je tourne la tête vers lui, je croise son sourire charmeur. Son regard me transperce de toute part et je me sens perdre mes moyens. Mes mains deviennent moites et ma gorge sèche. Il faut que je détourne les yeux de lui mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme si mes yeux l'aimaient trop pour se détacher des siens.

Il glisse son index sous mon menton et me le caresse avec son pouce. Je déglutis avec difficulté sans oser imaginer ce qui va se passer. J'ai trop peur d'être déçu. Et puis ça serait trop beau pour être vrai. Non, comme d'habitude il va m'embêter un peu. Ça n'ira pas plus loin que d'habitude... Il se penche lentement vers moi. Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes et je ferme les yeux. Je crois qu'il en a fait de même. C'est différent des autres fois. D'habitude, il me donne un rapide bisou. Il ne met jamais autant de temps. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il va vraiment m'embrasser ?

Il capture doucement mes lèvres. Elles s'entrouvrent comme par réflexe et peut-être même par espoir. Lentement, doucement, sa langue rencontre la mienne. Il se colle un peu plus à moi et approfondit notre baiser. Moi, trop sous le choc, trop heureux même, je me laisse faire. Quoique j’aie les mains qui tremblent d'émotion. Je me sens con mais tellement heureux. Ce baiser, ce vrai baiser, je l'ai tellement  attendu ! Et il est si bon !

Quand il détache ses lèvres des miennes, il me sourit. Je lui réponds timidement. Je ne sais plus trop où me mettre. Je suis heureux mais j'ai peur de mal interpréter son geste. Après tout, qui voudrait d'un mec aussi bizarre et complexé que moi ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne s'éloigne pas de moi. Il reste collé à moi et continue de me sourire alors qu'il se met à caresser ma joue du bout des doigts. Si vous saviez comme je me sens con ! J'ai l'impression de jouer à la jeune vierge à qui on vole son premier baiser. Heureusement que Yoshiki ne me voit pas... sinon je pense qu'il serait mort de rire.

Tusk me caresse longuement le visage, comme s'il voulait en dessiner chaque trait. Et maintenant ? J'aimerais bien savoir, être fixé sur la suite. Sur nous... si jamais il y a un nous. Finalement, contre toute attente il m'embrasse à nouveau. Cette fois plus violemment, sans que je ne vois le baiser venir mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je crois que j'ai rarement autant pris de plaisir dans un baiser. Et j'aimerais qu'il ne s'arrête jamais, mais c'est un impossible à moins de vouloir mourir d'asphyxie. Mais si c'est dans ses bras, ça ne pourrait qu'être une belle mort.

C'est complètement essoufflé qu'il quitte mes lèvres. Je suis tout aussi à bout de souffle que lui. Si mon regard est perdu, le sien me fixe avec insistance. Moi et plus exactement mes lèvres. Il finit par sourire. J'y réponds. Il glisse sa main dans la mienne puis se lève et m'entraine avec lui. Je le suis et nous traversons rapidement la boîte pour prendre la direction de la sortie. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure alors que nous marchons aussi vite que possible. Vers où ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je lui fais confiance. De toute façon, je ne veux pas lâcher sa main. Elle est bien trop douce et chaude pour ça.

Une fois à l'air libre, il accélère un peu plus le pas au point que nous finissons presque par courir dans la rue sombre et déserte. Il faut dire qu'il est très tard, ou très tôt selon le point de vue. Nous ne prenons même pas la direction de sa voiture. On a dépassé depuis longtemps le parking où elle est garée. Mais où va-t-on dans ce cas là ? Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas le savoir parce qu'au fond, j'ai peur de la tournure que prennent les choses. Tout est si subite, si nouveau !

- Tusk ! Attend ! Tu vas trop vite ! 

C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à le suivre. Je suis à bout de souffle et ma gorge est sèche. Il m'a entendu je crois car il s'arrête. On est dans un petit parc que je ne saurais pas localiser. Nous sommes seuls dans le noir et la nuit. Il s'arrête, mais ne me lâche pas la main. Sans me regarder, il me tire brusquement vers lui et me plaque contre un arbre. Ma respiration ne s'est pas calmée mais l'excitation du moment présent y est pour beaucoup. Il est si proche de moi. Son corps est presque collé au mien. Son visage est penché sur le mien. Ses lèvres sont prêtes à cueillir les miennes. Il me sourit. Je lui réponds.

- C'est vrai que je vais trop vite, me murmure-t-il avec un large sourire presque carnassier. Est-ce que tu as peur ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que tu me trouves bizarre, hide ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que tu en as envie autant de moi ?

\- Oui. 

Cette fois, c'est moi qui prends les choses en mains en l'embrassant après lui avoir répondu. Il semble ravi et me le fait comprendre en se collant un peu plus contre moi alors que je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Nos baisers me semblent interminables mais étrangement, nous nous en tenons là. Il s'écarte, me reprend la main et nous recommençons à marcher, calmement cette fois.

 

Quand nous nous arrêtons de marcher, il fait jour. Je suis fatigué mais nous sommes devant chez moi. Il se tourne vers moi, prend mon visage entre ses mains, m'embrasse du bout des lèvres puis me dit que je devrais aller me reposer. Moi, je lui demande d'une petite voix fatiguée :

- Et toi ?

\- Moi je vais rentrer à pied. J'ai encore besoin de marcher.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle un taxi ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas fatigué. 

Je n'insiste pas. Il me sourit. Je lui réponds sans parvenir à aucun moment à quitter ses yeux du regard, sauf peut-être quand il se penche à nouveau vers moi pour m'embrasser doucement. Je savoure presque ce moment. Quand il prend fin, je rentre chez moi. Lui me regarde faire et s'en va quand je ferme la porte d'entrée. Une fois dans mon salon, je me laisse tomber sur mon canapé tout en souriant comme un crétin. J'ai un peu honte et je suis content que personne ne puisse me voir à ce moment là. Mais je suis tellement heureux ! Apparemment, nous sommes sur la bonne voie et j'espère que ça ne s'arrêtera pas là.

 

*

 

- Bon ! On va faire une pause les gars, déclare Yoshiki en se levant de derrière sa batterie. 

Tous les yeux se tournent vers lui, les miens compris. Il faut dire que c'est rare que l'initiative vienne de lui. Et sauf cas particulier, il n'en réclame jamais. C'est peut-être pour ça que Toshi lui demande avec une pointe d'inquiétude :

_ Ta nuque te lance encore ?

\- Non, répond Yoshiki avec un sourire rassurant. Vous n’allez quand même pas vous plaindre, non ? Pour une fois que je suis cool. Si c'est comme ça, on en refera plus ! 

Il prend un air boudeur et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Quel comédien ce Yoshiki mais surtout quel charmeur ! Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'a même pas terminé sa phrase que Pata et Heath sont déjà dehors et vont probablement fumer. On ne leur redira pas deux fois la même chose à ces deux là. Surtout que pour une fois, Yoshiki compte nous faire passer une répétition tranquille. Ça m'étonne parce que bon, on n’est pas vraiment au point sur Art of Life. On n’est pas très synchro encore et même si ça ne s’entend pas, on a encore beaucoup de boulot. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, il est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Et moi aussi !

Toshi sort à son tour et moi je repose lentement ma guitare pour m'étirer un peu. Yoshiki s'approche alors de moi avec un large sourire, un peu comme ces vendeurs de voiture d'occasion qui vont vous faire leur numéro. Il passe un bras autour de mon cou et me dit :

- Toi, tu vas me raconter pourquoi tu souris comme un âne depuis tout à l'heure sinon je ne vais jamais pouvoir me concentrer ! 

J'avoue que là, je ne sais plus trop quoi dire... C'est donc à cause de moi qu'il a interrompu la répétition ? Mais... mais... je souris normalement... enfin je crois... du moins, ce sourire je l'ai depuis... depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Tusk ce week-end. Bon ok, alors il ne doit pas être très habituel, ni naturel. Mais quand même, je ne pensais pas que ça intéressait tant Yoshiki. Enfin je ne sais pas, on se mêle rarement des histoires des un et des autres. Enfin jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il ferait un truc comme ça, simplement pour me parler en privé. Quoiqu'il en soit, je le suis dans le couloir et on marche vers la machine à café. Il s'appuie contre le mur, celui adjacent à la machine. Moi, je reste face à lui et j'attends mon café.

- Alors ? Me dit-il avec un large sourire. Le mariage est consumé ?

\- T'es bête, lui fais-je un peu gêné de devoir aborder le sujet.

\- Ben quoi ! J'ai quand même le droit de me renseigner non ? Après tout tu m'as réveillé un dimanche matin pour me poser des questions bizarres et je t'ai raconté des détails sur Toshi et moi. Et si jamais il l'apprend, je vais me faire tuer. Alors j'ai le droit d'avoir les détails croustillants non ? Allé ! 

Je dois dire que je suis assez choqué de lui découvrir un côté si commère. Je crois que ça doit se voir à la tête que je fais. En tout cas, je sais qu’il ne me lâchera pas avec ça tant qu'il n'en saura pas plus.

- Bon ok, on s'est embrassé... 

Ma voix était basse, presque timide et j'ai même baissé les yeux en lui disant cela. Mais ce que je peux me trouver con à cet instant !

- C'est trop mignon ! S'écrie t-il en me pinçant une joue. Mais tu te verrais hide ! L'amour te rend vraiment chou.

\- Mais heu..., fais-je d'un air boudeur.

\- Oh merde..., lâche-t-il subitement. Comment elle est rentrée ici celle-là ! 

Là, je lui adresse un regard rempli d'incompréhension alors que son visage se décompose. Sans crier gare, il plonge dans l'espace compris entre la machine à café et le mur. Hé ben ! Heureusement qu'il n'est pas bien gros. Moi, je dois ressembler encore plus à un crétin que tout à l'heure car je ne comprends pas trop à quoi il joue.

- Heu... Yoshiki...

\- Chute ! Elle va t'entendre. Cache-moi ! Et surtout, je ne suis pas là, hein ! 

Je me retourne et aperçois une femme marcher furieusement dans le couloir. À vu de nez, je dirais une ex- ou une pauvre fille qui s'est fait rouler par notre Dom Juan de service. Mais c'est qu'elle a vraiment l'air en pétard ! Je me demande bien ce que Yoshiki a pu lui faire... d'un autre côté, je me passerais des détails. Le connaissant, il doit mériter sa colère mais bon, je ne peux pas la laisser le tuer. On a encore besoin de lui et puis solidarité masculine oblige !

- Il est où ce salaud ! S'écrit-elle en s'arrêtant devant moi. 

Là, c'est moi qui suis dans une situation délicate... D'où elle est, elle ne peut pas voir Yoshiki prit en sandwich entre le mur et la machine à café. Sans parler que je lui bouche la vue. Elle tourne la tête vers l'autre côté du couloir avant de reposer les yeux sur moi et me dit :

- Pas la peine de le couvrir, je vais le trouver et l'étriper ce connard ! Alors tu peux lui dire qu’il n’a pas besoin de se cacher car je le retrouver. 

Sur ces mots, elle continue furieusement ses recherches. Moi, je n’ai pas bougé. Je suis comme qui dirait complètement sous le choc. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle a réussi à me filer la trouille ! Quand elle sort de mon champ de vision, j'appelle Yoshiki :

- Hé ! Elle est partie vers la salle de répète je crois.

\- Et bien moi, je rentre chez moi, déclare-t-il en sortant de sa cachette. Cette folle serait bien capable de me défigurer et j'ai encore besoin de ma belle gueule. Donc dis aux autres qu'on se revoit demain ! Et dis surtout à la sécurité de la mettre dehors ! 

Il ne perd pas plus de temps et s'en va presque en courant, me laissant comme un con là, au milieu du couloir avec mon café. Non mais ce Yoshiki ! Mais n'importe quoi ! Il ne pourrait pas se comporter un peu mieux avec les filles ? Il aurait moins d'ennuis... Pfft...

 

*

 

Nous allons bientôt commencer une série de concert et les répétitions sont de plus en plus intenses. Afin d'être tranquille, Yoshiki a demandé à ce que la sécurité des bâtiments soient renforcées et entre nous, les vigiles sont super impressionnants. Quelque fois, j'ai échos qu'une hystérique s'est faite arrêter à l'entrée. Les autres n'y prêtent pas vraiment attention mais moi je me demande toujours s'il s'agit d'une fan un peu téméraire ou d'une ex- de Yoshiki qui vient chercher vengeance. Lui, il semble s'en moquait royalement et je sais qu'il continue sa vie aux mœurs légers. D'un autre côté ça le regarde mais un jour, il le regrettera quand une horde de fille viendra lui demander des comptes...

 

Pour ma part, je suis toujours aussi heureux. Je file comme qui dirait le parfait amour avec Tusk. On continue de se voir régulièrement, on flirte de plus en plus ouvertement mais ça ne va jamais plus loin que d'intense baiser remplis de tendresse. En claire, nous n'avons toujours pas fait l'amour. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, c'est juste que je ne peux pas. Pas tout de suite, ça parait con quand même mais ça me fait un peu peur parce que c'est nouveau pour moi. Je pense qu'il le sens, du coup il n'a jamais tenté d'aller plus loin.

 

Ma journée a été terriblement épuisante. J'en ai même mal au dos et à la nuque. Mais le plus à plaindre et sans doute Yoshiki qui serre des dents pendant que Toshi lui fait la morale parce qu'il joue avec sa santé. Pour ma part, c'est juste beaucoup de fatigue et après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je serais en forme demain. Quoique je me demande si je vais dormir ce soir. Après tout, on est vendredi et je vois Tusk. On se voit rarement la semaine. On n'en a pas vraiment le temps. Sauf peut-être quelques soirs où on mange ensemble en regardant un film. Mais c'est assez rare parce qu'on est généralement crevé par nos boulots respectifs. Surtout moi ces derniers temps. Alors on se voit le week-end. De toute façon, on y a pris l'habitude.

 

Ce soir, on ne sort pas je crois. Il m'a demandé de passer directement chez lui. Je pense qu'on va regarder un film car il sait que je suis vraiment à plat. Tout ce dont je rêve à cet instant, c'est d'être allongé devant un bon film, bien installé contre lui, avec ses bras autour de moi. Je souris en y pensant. Vraiment, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Il est vraiment la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Avec lui, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens normal et pas bizarre. Quand je l'ai dit à Yoshiki, il m'a sourit avec comment dire... toute son amitié. C'est difficile à expliquer mais j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il était sincèrement heureux pour moi. Et ça, ça m'a beaucoup touché surtout venant de sa part, lui qui est quelqu'un de si inaccessible et de si égocentrique.

 

Quand Tusk m'ouvre la porte, il me dit tout en caressant ma joue :

- Hé ben Princesse, t'as vraiment l'air fatigué.

\- Et j'ai mal au dos, lui dis-je en lui tendant ma guitare et mes affaires. 

Il me débarrasse de tout ça et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de me faire entrer. Il me retire même ma veste et contre toute attente, il se met à me masser doucement les épaules. Ce qu'il me fait est si bon que j'en gémis presque et ça le fait sourire mais quoi de plus normal ?

- Tu masses comme un dieu, lui dis-je tout en soupirant de bien être.

\- Je te ferais des choses encore mieux après une bonne douche, me dit-il en arrêtant son massage. Tu vas voir, ça te fera du bien. 

J'acquiesce et prends le chemin de la salle de bain en lui abandonnant mes affaires. De toute façon, depuis que j'ai quitté le studio de répétions, je n'ai qu'une envie, prendre une douche. Surtout que j'ai pas mal transpiré. Et puis ça ne pourra que détendre mes muscles trop fatigués par l'effort qui nous a été demandé aujourd'hui mais surtout toute la semaine.

 

Ma douche, je la savoure. Elle me fait du bien mais je ne traine pas trop car je suis ici pour Tusk. Et j'ai hâte qu'on passe vraiment un petit moment ensemble. Surtout qu'on ne s'est pas vu de la semaine et il m'a beaucoup manqué même si on s'est téléphoné en milieu de semaine. Je coupe l'eau et j'enfile un peignoir avant de sortir. Là, je trouve l'appartement plongé dans le noir. Il a éteint toutes les lumières ? Ça me surprend mais je ne me pose pas plus de question et je l'appelle :

- Tusk ?

\- Je suis ici Princesse ! 

Il est dans le salon. La porte est d'ailleurs fermée, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à maintenant. Enfin, pourquoi y accorder plus d'importance ? Je m'approche d'elle et la pousse. Là, je reste surpris mais charmé. La pièce est entièrement éclairée par des bougies. Tusk a poussé les canapés et a installé un futon sur le sol ainsi que des oreillers. J'aperçois sur le sol des huiles de massage mais aussi une sorte d'étoffe de soie. Tusk qui était assis sur le matelas se lève et me tend la main. Tout en souriant comme un idiot, je glisse ma main dans la sienne et je m'approche de lui, en ne m'arrêtant que lorsque mon corps touche le sien. Il me sourit. J'y réponds puis il décolle une mèche de mon visage avant de m'embrasser doucement. Le baiser est d'abord chaste, puis il devient presque langoureux avant d'être plus violent. Quand il s'écarte de moi, il me demande doucement :

- hide, est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Plus qu'en quiconque. 

Il me sourit puis s'écarte pour ramasser un bandeau noir que je n'avais pas remarqué et qui était posé sur un oreiller. Il passe derrière moi et me bande les yeux. Je le laisse faire car je lui fais confiance. Je sais de toute façon qu'à tout moment je pourrais arrêter ce nouveau jeu. Et puis je suis assez curieux de savoir ce qui va se passer. Après tout, je ne vois plus rien mais je continue d'entendre et de sentir. D'ailleurs une douce musique d'ambiance me chatouille les oreilles et me fait sourire un peu plus. C'est assez romantique et j'aime beaucoup. Je dois même dire que j'en ai le cœur qui bat la chamane rien qu'en pensant à ce qui pourrait arriver. Je sens aussi une odeur d'encens et puis il y a la présence de Tusk derrière moi. Il rassemble délicatement mes cheveux et les place sur le côté afin de dégager mon dos. Il dépose un baiser sur ma nuque alors que ses mains se posent sur mes épaules. Lentement et avec douceur, il me les masse. C'est plus qu'agréable. C'est presque divin ! Il a vraiment des doigts de fée et me fait un bien fou. J'en gémis même !

- Tu aimes ? Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille tout en la mordillant.

\- Oui, fais-je en frissonnant de plaisir. 

Je sens ses doigts frôler mon cou avant de se poser sur mes épaules qu'il dénude lentement. D'un seul coup ma respiration devient un peu plus forte et je dois faire de grande inspiration pour pouvoir être oxygéné correctement. Par moment il dépose ses lèvres contre ma peau et je frissonne légèrement à ce contacte. C'est si bon, si excitant, mais je dois avouer que ça m'effraye quand même un peu. Ses mains glissent sur ma taille avant qu'il ne m'enlace avec tendresse. Son torse se colle à mon dos et ses lèvres embrassent avec plus d'insistance mon cou offert à lui. Je place même ma tête en arrière pour mieux le lui offrir mais lui préfère mes lèvres et les captures avec délicatesse. Il est vraiment très doux. Il est tout à fait ce qu'il me faut.

- Assis-toi, murmure-t-il contre mon oreille. 

Je lui obéis. Je m'assois sur le matelas. En plein milieu je crois. Je porte toujours mon peignoir mais mes épaules sont dénudées. Quelques instants après m'être assis, je sens les mains huileuses et parfumées de Tusk qui recommencent à me masser. Ça me fait un bien fou ! Je le lui dis. Il le sait de toute façon et il en est ravi.

Au bout de quelque minute, ses mains quittent mes épaules. Je le sens se lever derrière moi et marcher à côté de moi. Finalement il s'assoit face à moi. Il se penche et m'embrasse. Nos lèvres se frôlent, se cherchent et finissent par se trouver. Nos langues se rencontrent elles aussi et se caressent. Il se rapproche de moi, se colle à moi et glisse finalement une main dans mon peignoir. Je la sens caresser la peau de mon torse, frôler mon téton gauche, le caresser et le pincer délicatement. Là, ma respiration est vraiment très bruyante mais ce n'est que le début. D'ailleurs je sens son autre main se poser sur la ceinture de mon vêtement. Elle le tient à peine. Il n'a donc pas de mal à l'ouvrir. Et moi j'ai le cœur qui bat à en exploser. C'est sans doute la première fois qu'on va me voir nu si ouvertement. Qu'on va pouvoir m'observer avec attention et dans les moindres détailles. Je me sens mal à l'aise à cette idée et j'ai envie d'aller me cacher avant de le décevoir.

 

Mon peignoir s'ouvre complètement. Il ne dit rien. Je me sens vraiment mal. Et puis je l'entends murmurer :

- Pourquoi cacher continuellement un corps si magnifique. Tu m'honores par ta confiance. 

Je n'ai le temps de ne rien dire qu'il m'embrasse tout en parcourant mon torse de ses mains agiles et glissantes. Il me chuchote qu'il meurt d'envie de moi et moi aussi j'ai envie de lui, même si j'appréhende un peu la suite. Il me fait basculer en arrière et je le sens bientôt contre moi. Je crispe mes mains sur son t-shirt mais il ne tarde pas à l'enlever. Pour la première fois, nos torses nus s'épousent et se complètent presque. Il est allongé sur moi mais également entre mes jambes écartées, ce qui me conforte dans l'idée que c'est lui qui mène le jeu. Mais il l'a toujours fait alors pourquoi les choses changeraient maintenant ? Il presse son bassin enflammé contre le mien qui n'est guère en meilleur état mais qui lui est déjà dévoilé. À cet instant, je n'ai plus honte de rien. Je ne pense même plus. Tout ce qui compte c'est lui et le plaisir qu'il me donne en parcourant mon corps nu et offert à lui. Il le redessine avec ses doigts, ses lèvres, sa langue... Je rejette la tête en arrière et je gémis tout en crispant mes doigts dans sa chevelure ébène. Je ne vois toujours rien. C'est peut-être ce qui me rassure car je ne vois pas son regard sur moi et ça me met plus à l'aise.

 

Ses mains se posent sur mes cuisses et ses lèvres se referment sur mon érection. A-t-il déjà fait ça par le passé ? Je dirais que oui à cause de son habileté et le fait qu'il n'a pas hésité pour cette fellation. Il semble savoir parfaitement ce qu'il fait. Si c'est son cas, ce n'est pas le mien. C'est la première fois que je fais l'amour avec un homme. C'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de sentiment pour quelqu'un. Alors je ne sais pas quoi faire ni comment me comporter. Mais je lui fais confiance.

 

Alors qu'il me suce et il le fait divinement bien, je sens son index huileux contre mon intimité. Je frissonne malgré moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'appréhender la douleur malgré le plaisir que ses lèvres me donnent. Il retire mon sexe tendu de sa bouche et me murmure de me détendre, de le laisser faire, de lui faire confiance. À chaque mot, il le ponctue en léchant ma verge de tout son long. Tout ce qu'il me fait, personne ne me l'avait jamais fait. Jusqu'à présent j'avais toujours fait l'amour de manière classique si je peux dire ça comme ça. Et puis c'est aussi la première fois que je suis plus ou moins passif mais peut-être parce que je le fais avec un homme.

 

Il enfonce son doigt en moi et je gémis d'inconfort. Ce n'est pas douloureux, juste déplaisant mais je finis par m'y habituer et très vite je dois avouer que c'est assez jouissif, surtout qu'il recommence sa fellation en même temps. C'est presqu'un double plaisir. Je ne trouve pas les mots pour décrire ce que je ressens à cet instant. C'est nouveau. C'est bon. Et c'est Tusk qui me le fait.

 

- Tusk... je vais... 

Il comprend ce que je veux lui dire et il retire ses lèvres. Sans doute avait-il déjà un arrière goût de sperme dans la bouche car je l'ai en partageant sa salive. En tout cas, il ne retire pas son index et continue de me masturber. Il me pénètre même avec un second doigt. Celui là, il passe plus difficilement et cela se l'entendait dans mes gémissements.

- hide, tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Évidement ! 

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me redemande ça. Peut-être parce qu'il me pénètre avec un troisième doigt et que là, ça passe encore plus difficilement que les précédents ? Je n'imaginais pas que ça serait si douloureux et pourtant si jouissif en même temps. C'est paradoxal mais c'est un peu comme nous. Et puis heureusement, il me réconforte par de tendres paroles et de doux baisers.

 

- Tu as toujours mal au dos ? Me demande-t-il subitement.

\- Un peu... 

C'est vrai mais ça va passer après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Dans l'immédiat, j'ai plus mal dans le bas du dos que de dans la nuque. D'un autre côté nos activités l'exigent. Et puis, je sais que ce qu'il fait est nécessaire pour quand je lui appartiendrais véritablement. J'ai à la fois hâte d'y être, mais j'ai aussi un peu peur.

- Je crois que c'est bon, me dit-il en retirant ses doigts. 

Je suppose qu'il va enlever son pantalon qu'il a gardé jusque là. J'entends effectivement un bruit de fermeture éclaire et des bruissements de tissus. Je sens peu après, pour la première fois son corps nu sur le mien. Je sens sa peau brûlante contre la mienne. Nous ne ferons bientôt plus qu'un...

 

Il se glisse entre mes jambes que j'écarte pour l'inviter à me prendre. Ses mains caressent mes cuisses qu'il relève lentement alors que je sens son érection contre moi. Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur mais je lui fais totalement confiance. Quand il me pénètre, je dois avouer que je ressens plus de douleur que de plaisir. C'est étrange comme sensation. Un subtile mélange de douleur et de plaisir où à mesure que le temps passe, le plaisir prend le pas sur tout le reste. Une jouissance nouvelle, presque inimaginable.

Ses mouvements sont lents et réguliers. Il me demande sens cesse ce que je ressens, si j'ai mal ou pas. Si j'aime ce qu'il me fait. Par moment ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Et puis soudain, il me redemande si j'ai vraiment confiance en lui. Je me demande d'où lui vient cette obsession mais je lui réponds que oui car c'est vrai. Il dépose un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres puis se retire et glisse une main dans la mienne pour me redresser. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il fait mais je n'ose pas le questionner. J'attends de voir ce qu'il me réserve encore. Et puis, s'il nous arrête en pleine action, ce n'est sans doute pas pour rien. Du moins j'espère qu'il n'a pas d’un seul coup des regrets. Et cette éventualité éveille un vent de panique en moi. Je crois qu'il le devine car il me serre tendrement les mains avant de m'enlever mon bandeau. Je retrouve ainsi la vue. Il est face à moi et me sourit. Je souris à mon tour avec une pointe de timidité. Nous sommes nus tous les deux et offert au regard de l'autre. Je le vois à présent me regarder, me détailler, me contempler. Il me murmure que je suis beau. Il est sincère et je crois ce qu'il me dit parce que je lui fais confiance. Et puis ses yeux ne mentent pas.

 

Il me montre une étoffe rouge. C'est celle que j'avais aperçu en entrant dans le salon. Elle est large d'une vingtaine de centimètre et très longue. Je ne saurais dire combien elle mesure. Tout ce que je peux affirmer c'est qu'elle est très douce. Il la déroule et la tient en son milieu à peu près. Il me sourit comme pour me rassurer puis me la passe autour du cou. Je ne bouge pas. J'ai confiance en lui. Je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. Il ne la serre pas, il la pose simplement autour de mon cou, un peu comme une écharpe qu'on poserait à l'envers. Il se lève juste après. Il prend les deux bouts de l'étoffe de soie et avance jusqu'à la porte du salon restée ouverte. Il la ferme et fais passer le tissu autour de la poignée avant de revenir s'asseoir face à moi. Il tient dans chacune de ses mains une extrémité du tissu. Il la tient même fermement. J'observe cet étrange arrangement. L'étoffe tourne autour de mon cou avant de tourner autour de la poignée de la porte. Les extrémités sont tenues pas Tusk qui me sourit toujours.

- Laisse-moi décider quand tu as le droit de respirer, me dit-il tout en continuant de sourire. 

Il tire alors sur les extrémités de la bande de tissu. L'étoffe se resserre sur la poignée de la porte puis sur mon cou et je me sens tiré en arrière. Lentement, l'air me manque mais Tusk relâche immédiatement la pression et le tissu se desserre.

- Tu as confiance en moi, hide ?

\- Bien sûr...

\- Quand tu te sentiras tiré en arrière, laisse-toi tomber en avant. 

Là, je lui lance un regard légèrement inquiet. C'est comme s'il me demandait de sauter d'un pont avec une corde au cou. C'est assez flippant quand même.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi qui décide quand tu respires ou pas. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est me faire confiance. Tu as confiance en moi ? 

Je lui fais un oui de la tête. Oui, je lui fais confiance mais j'avoue que c'est quand même flippant comme jeu. S'il ne fait pas attention, je pourrais y rester. Mais il fera attention. J'en suis sûr.

 

Il sourit puis reprend le foulard noir qui traine entre nous et me bande à nouveau les yeux. Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux ainsi ou pas et je ne veux pas me poser la question. Je lui fais confiance, c'est tout ce que je dois avoir en tête. Mais comment ne pas être angoissé ? Surtout quand je ne connais pas vraiment le but de ce jeu quelque peu morbide mais tellement excitant.

 

Après m’avoir remit mon bandeau, ses lèvres cherchent les miennes et je lui donne accès à ma bouche, laissant sa langue rencontrer la mienne pour un baiser de plus ne plus avide. Il passe un bras autour de moi et me tire contre lui. Il me murmure alors de passer mes jambes autour de lui et c'est ce que je fais, frottant ainsi nos deux sexes tendus l'un contre l'autre. Lentement, je le sens s'allonger sur le fin matelas qui couvre le sol et je me retrouver à le chevaucher. Il me caresse le bas du dos et moi, je me penche vers lui pour chercher un baiser. Pendant que nous nous embrassons, il glisse à nouveau un doigt en moi. Un puis deux, puis trois, recommençant ainsi à me masturber et à me faire gémir.

- Viens à moi hide, murmure-t-il. 

Je me redresse lentement, jusqu'à être au dessus de son membre tendu, me laissant ainsi guider par ses mains et je le sens à nouveau entrer en moi. C'est encore douloureux mais c'est aussi tellement bon !

- Tu es tellement beau quand tu gémis, Princesse. 

Je ne réponds rien. Je souris légèrement et avec un peu de timidité. Je le crois quand il me dit que je suis beau et pour lui, je veux l'être.

 

Je suis assis sur lui, qui est allongé sur le dos. Il est en moi. Ses mains qui tiennent l'étoffe me caressent un instant les cuisses puis les lâchent. Je le sens se redresser sur les coudes. Et là, il ondule doucement en moi. Alors que je gémis, je sens le tissu se resserrer autour de mon cou. Mes lèvres s'ouvrent mais les sons peines à les traverser. Je me sens tiré en arrière, vers la porte mais comme il me la demandé, je me laisse tomber vers l'avant, ce qui m'étrangle davantage. L'air ne passe plus du tout et je n'arrive plus à gémir ce plaisir qu'il me procure. C'est tellement surréaliste comme sensation. Je souffre du manque d'air mais je veux surtout gémir de plaisir. Je suffoque et mon cerveau manque d'air puisqu'il commence à s'engourdir. Instinctivement, je porte mes mains tremblantes à mon cou et là, il relâche la pression. Le tissu sur desserre et je peux respirer. C'est un immense soulagement. C'est un pur plaisir que de respirer ! Mais je me sens également un peu étourdi. À chacune de ses ondulations, il tire sur le tissu et m'étrangle. Mais paradoxalement ça soulage beaucoup ma nuque fatiguée d'avoir tenu trop longtemps ma guitare. Vraiment, je ne sais plus quoi penser et je n'arrive plus du tout à le faire. Il me fait mal et pourtant il me fait du bien. Chaque petite suffocation, accentue mon plaisir. Mes muscles deviennent engourdis et mes sens sont perturbés. C'est comme être ivre ou sous l'effet d'une drogue. C'est presque magique. C'est intense. C'est bon tout simplement.

 

Ses coups de reins sont de plus en plus violents. Il commence à être impatient et moi je suis dans un autre monde. Je suis presque ivre par le manque d'air et c'est à peine que je me rends compte qu'il lâche le tissu et qu'il me reverse sur le matelas. À quel moment a-t-il fait là ? Combien de temps a duré notre jeu ? Combien de fois m'a-t-il étranglé tout en me donnant des coups de reins ? Je ne sais pas. Mais quand bien même ce jeu était effrayant, je l'ai beaucoup aimé, au point que mon sourire ne veut pas quitter mes lèvres. Et pourquoi le ferait-il ? Surtout maintenant qu'il est au dessus de moi et qu'il me fait passionnément l'amour en s'introduisant violemment dans mon intimité. Frottant son ventre contre mon érection et me donnant ainsi, sans doute le plus bel orgasme de ma vie.


	4. Chapter 4

Hier soir, nous avons fait l'amour pour la toute première fois. Je dois dire que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer mieux ou autrement. C'était particulier. C'était un vrai rapport de confiance. Après tout je lui ai carrément confié ma vie ! Il la tenait entre ses mains. Il suffisait qu'il garde l'étoffe trop longtemps serrée autour de mon cou pour que je passe de l'autre côté. Mais il a fait attention. Il a très certainement été vigilant sur mes expressions et je dois dire qu'elles ne devaient traduire que du plaisir car même si j'avais un peu peur au début, une fois mis en confiance, je n'ai ressenti que du plaisir. Même si paradoxalement je suffoquais... C'était limite du SM. Se faire étrangler tout en étant pris... C'est un truc de dingue ! Et j'ai adoré ! Sans parler que ça a soulagé mon dos et ma nuque trop tendus après de trop longues répétitions.

 

Après avoir fait l'amour, Tusk m'a longtemps gardé dans ses bras, le temps que je reprenne doucement mes esprits tout en souriant de bonheur. Je devais avoir l'air con. Mais on l'est toujours un peu quand on est amoureux. Je me souviens qu’en me caressant tendrement les cheveux, il m'a dit :

- Quand tu auras trop mal à la nuque ou au dos après un concert ou une répétition trop intense, attaches une serviette humide à la poignée de la porte et à ton cou. Tu tires doucement vers l'avant un peu comme ce soir mais fait attention quand même car même si beaucoup de guitariste font ça, il faut être prudent.

\- Là ce soir, c'était la version Tusk ?

\- Ouais on peut dire ça, m'a-t-il répondu en souriant largement avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. D'ailleurs chaque fois que tu feras ça, pense à moi, a-t-il ajouté en dégageant mon visage d'une mèche qui y avait glissé.

\- Je pense que je ne pourrais pas faire autrement. 

On n'a pas beaucoup discuté. J'étais fatigué. Je devais me remettre un peu de mon étranglement. D'ailleurs j'avais le cou rouge. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me suis rapidement endormi contre lui et j'ai rarement aussi bien dormi mais c'était normal puisque c'était dans ses bras.

 

Je ne suis rentré chez moi que dans la journée et me voilà allongé dans mon canapé à faire du zapping parce que je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête. Ni lui, ni la nuit dernière. Notre première nuit. Ma première nuit avec un mec... si on m'avait dit ça... enfin, je m'en fous parce que lui, je l'aime. Et je crois bien qu'il m'aime lui aussi même s'il ne me l'a encore jamais dit. Moi non plus je ne le lui ais pas encore dit. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin de prononcer ce genre phrase. Après tout, ce ne sont que des mots. Ça n'a pas de sens s'ils ne sont pas pensés. Comme Yoshiki qui le répète à toutes les filles qui passent dans son lit. Dans sa bouche à lui, ça n'a pas de valeur. Moi, je ne peux pas le dire si je ne le pense pas et ça rend la chose tellement difficile. Enfin pour le moment ce n'est qu'un détail.

 

On sonne. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils en me demandant qui cela peut bien être. Après tout je n'attends aucune visite. Lentement, je me lève et je vais ouvrir. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fatigué, juste que notre nuit d'amour m'a donné quelques courbatures un peu partout... D'un geste las, j'ouvre la porte et là, je suis stupéfait de trouver Yoshiki sur le pas de ma porte. Il lance un regard inquiet par dessus son épaule avant d'entrer d'office chez moi. Il ferme lui-même la porte à double tour avant de regarder par le judas pour s'assurer qu'aucun monstre n'assiège ma maison. Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de lui poser de question pour savoir que y'a une femme derrière cette histoire. Il y a de toute façon toujours une femme derrière les étranges comportements de mon collègue et ami. Ce dernier pousse un profond soupir tout en s'appuyant contre la porte et déclare :

- Je l'ai semé. J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir !

\- Tu veux boire un truc ?

\- Oui, volontiers. 

Nous prenons la direction de la cuisine et je lui sers quelque chose de frais. Une bière de préférence pour reprendre ses mots. Je m'en sors une canette aussi et alors que lui s'installe sur une chaise, moi je reste debout sans lui poser de question sur son étrange comportement parce que je me doute de ce qui a pu lui arriver. À tous les coups, il a dû croiser une de ses ex dans la rue et elle aura sûrement voulu se faire vengeance. Dans cette histoire, je me demande bien qui est le plus à plaindre, elle ou lui ?

- Bon, tu vas faire le piquet de grue longtemps ou tu t'assois ? Me fait-il tout en ouvrant sa canette.

\- Non, je suis bien debout. 

Il me fixe un moment avant qu'un large sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il repose sa bière sur la table et s'accoude tout en me détaillant et à cet instant, j’avoue que je ne sais plus trop où me mettre. D'ailleurs je regrette d’avoir la gorge nue car la marque de l'étoffe est encore très nette. Elle a même laissé un léger bleu. Et c'est sans parler des suçons que Tusk m'a fait ! Quant au sourire de Yoshiki, il en dit long sur ce qu'il pense.

- C'n’est pas ce que tu crois, lui dis-je d'un air franchement agacé.

\- Oh ! Mais j'ai rien dit, fait-il en tout innocence.

\- Oui mais je te vois venir.

\- Alors ça y est, vous avez sauté le pas ? Me demande-t-il avec impatience.

\- Mais pourquoi je te répondrais d'abord !

\- Parce qu'on se raconte toujours nos histoires de cul quand rien d’autre ne nous passe par la tête. Surtout nos plus mauvais coups.

\- Ouais ben là ce n’était pas un mauvais coup.

\- Ah ah ! Donc vous l'avez fait !

\- Merde...

\- Trop tard hide ! Tu t'es trahi ! Allé, raconte. Ça m'intéresse. 

Yoshiki est du genre buté comme mec. Quand il a une idée en tête, il est impossible de la lui faire lâcher. Que je le veuille ou non, il va de toute façon trouver le moyen de m'arracher les verres du nez, donc pour limiter la casse autant tout lui raconter. Au moins je peux faire moi-même le trie de ce que je dis. Car il est sournois   l'animal ! Il sait me faire dire presque tout ce qu'il veut ! Bref, je lui raconte rapidement ma soirée. Le massage, le coup de l'écharpe en soie mais sans trop de détail. Là, je dois dire qu'il est déconcerté par cette technique assez morbide et moi je suis un peu gêné. Il me demande d'ailleurs avec de grands yeux :

- Et ça donne plus de sensation ?

\- Heu... ouais.

\- La vache... c'est un truc de sadomaso ! Mais quand même... il faudra que je teste. Je dois bien avoir dans mon carnet d'adresse une ou deux filles suffisamment dingue pour me confier leur vie entre mes mains. 

Un large sourire sadique se dessine sur ses lèvres. Pauvres filles... si Tusk était doux avec moi, Yoshiki risque d'être brutal et sadique avec elles...

- En tout cas, reprend-il, ça t'a laissé une sacré marque autour du cou. Je connais aussi cette technique d'étirement avec la serviette mouillée, mais ça ne fait jamais ça.

\- Ouais mais là c'était différent. Bref, ça partira de toute façon.

\- Ben j'espère pour toi. Au fait hide, c'est parce qu'il y a été trop fort que tu t'assois pas ?

\- Très drôle... 

Si lui éclate de rire, moi je ne ris pas. Non mais vraiment, après il ose critiquer mon humour douteux ! Yoshiki espèce de sale type, t'as de la chance que je t'aime bien, sinon je t'aurais foutu à la porte et laissé en pâture à tes ex complètement hystériques.

- Au fait, vous vous êtes protégé, hein ? 

Yoshiki me demande ça tellement soudainement que je mets du temps à répondre. Trop peut-être car il prend mon silence pour un non et c'est le cas. Il déclare alors :

- Ben j'espère que tu peux réellement lui faire confiance.

\- Oui, je lui fais totalement confiance. Je lui ais confié ma vie hier soir. Alors ça aurait été ridicule de lui demander de mettre un préservatif.

\- Mouais. Et bien j'espère parce que t'as l'air tellement amoureux de lui que je n'aimerais pas que votre histoire finisse comme celles que j'écris pour nos chansons. 

Je ne dis rien. Yoshiki a réussi à semer comme un doute dans mon esprit mais il se dissipe rapidement pour laisser place à un autre sentiment difficile à expliquer et à cerner. Je suis comme qui dirait touché par ce qu'il me dit. Par la sincérité que je lis dans son regard. Il s'inquiète pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse s'intéresser autant à moi et à ce que je ressens. Moi qui le voyais toujours comme quelqu'un d'égoïste et d'égocentrique, finalement il ne l'est pas totalement. Je dois même dire que je suis assez fier de lui faire éprouver ce genre de chose car ça veut dire qu'on est vraiment amis. Je me sens un peu con de dire ça mais être ami avec Yoshiki, c'est vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnelle parce qu'il est si difficile ! On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais avec son sale caractère et sa haute opinion de lui-même, c'est un gars qui a un cercle d'amis très restreint. Bien sûr, il doit avoir plein de pote comme moi. Mais comme ami, je ne lui connaissais que Toshi et un autre gars. Bref, je suis tellement content que je me vois bien crier sur les toits : ''Vous savez quoi ? Je suis un AMI de Yoshiki !'' Dit comme ça, ça parait con mais quand on connait Yoshiki et sa méchanceté... Il prend tellement de plaisir à casser les gens, les humilier et les piétiner... Je l'ai vraiment pris pour un gros con la première fois que je l'ai vu. J'ai même longtemps hésité avant de travailler avec lui et nos débuts n'ont pas été roses. Je me souviens qu'on s'engueulait beaucoup au tout début du groupe. Et ce n’était pas des petites chamailleries comme aujourd'hui. Les noms d'oiseaux qu'on se jetait à la figure, on les pensait vraiment. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. On s'est mutuellement apprivoisé et je ne le constate que maintenant. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il restera pour moi un gros macho et un gros branleur même s'il n'en a pas l'air avec sa gueule d'ange...

 

*

 

Après ma nuit avec Tusk nous nous sommes revu pour un déjeuner avant que je ne parte en tournée avec les autres. Le quitter n'a pas été facile et il me manque beaucoup. Enfin, avec la préparation des concerts et les concerts en eux-mêmes, j'ai de quoi m'occuper l'esprit.

 

Il est vingt-trois heures. Je suis allongé dans mon lit mais je n'ai pas sommeil. J'ai pourtant tout essayé mais pas moyen de m'endormir. J'ai compté les moutons et même quatre fois jusqu'à cent mille ! Non en fait là, j'exagère car au bout de deux cents, je me mélange chaque fois les pinceaux. Bref, je n'arrive pas à fermer un œil et ça m'agace car j'ai l'impression que le temps passe lentement et qu'il va s'écouler une éternité avant que je ne puisse revoir Tusk.

Après m'être retourné cinq fois comme une crêpe, je finis par me lever pour prendre l'air. J'attrape au passage mon paquet de clope ainsi que mon briqué et je sors sur le balcon. Je suis toujours en pyjama mais de toute façon qui verra ce que je  porte ? Après tout, je suis au onzième étage ! Et puis il est très bien mon pyjama ! Il est vert avec des petits dessins roses dessus. Bon ok ce n’est pas très sex’ mais c'est confortable et puis je m'appelle pas Yoshiki pour dormir à poile.

Je m'accoude à la balustrade et j'allume une cigarette tout en soupirant et en observant la nuit étoilée. Le ciel est dégagé ce soir. La vue est belle. Et puis il fait bon dehors. Je me demande ce que fait Tusk en ce moment. On est en semaine alors il doit sûrement dormir. J'espère qu'il fait de beaux rêves et qu'il pense de temps en temps à moi parce que moi, il hante complètement mon esprit. C'est dingue quand même. Jamais ça ne m'était arrivé avant ! Être heureux rien qu'en pensant à quelqu'un...

Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, une voix familière attire mon attention. Elle vient d'en bas. En dessous, c'est la chambre de Yoshiki. Apparemment, lui non plus n'arrive pas à dormir quoiqu'il se couche toujours très tard d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. C'est Toshi je crois, qui avait fait un jour remarquer à Yoshiki qu'il ne dormait jamais ou presque et qu'il allait finir par tomber malade à force. Et comme d'habitude, Yoshiki lui a répondu qu'il n'avait pas le temps de dormir et que s'il pouvait il s'en passerait bien. Non sérieux, ce mec n'est pas humain...

- Pas trop choqué ? Fait Yoshiki en s'approchant de la balustrade pour fumer apparemment, du moins d'après ce que je vois.

\- Oh ! Tu sais, avec vous j'ai arrêté d'être choqué. Par contre, c'est toi qui m'étonne. 

Tiens, ça c'est la voix de Toshi. Alors il tient compagnie à Yoshiki ? Ça m'étonne de le savoir encore réveillé. Généralement c'est lui le premier couché. À croire que tout le monde à décidé de veiller. Je tourne la tête vers la chambre de Pata qui se trouve à ma droite. Non, les lumières semblent éteintes. Lui, il doit dormir. Pour Heath, je ne sais pas, sa chambre est à côté de celle de Yoshiki et je ne la vois pas à cause des balcons. Tant pis.

- Comment ça ? Reprends Yoshiki.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas ce côté mère poule, se moque gentiment Toshi.

\- Pfft... Disons que son bonheur s'en ressent dans son travail. Alors j'ai peur que si jamais ça tourne mal, ça s'en ressente aussi. Je n’ai pas envie d'avoir un guitariste en moins et surtout pas un talent comme lui. Si on dit que j'incarne le groupe, X c'est plus la même chose si hide n'est pas là pour faire le clown. 

Oh... là on parle de moi... dans ce genre de cas, je suis sensé m'en aller et ne pas tendre l'oreille mais qui serait assez con pour ne pas écouter ? Surtout qu'apparemment ça s'en dit des choses sur moi en bas !

- Toutes les histoires d'amour ne finissent pas mal Yoshiki, déclare Toshi.

\- Pfft... Tu crois ça toi ?

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux.

\- Encore heureux ! Mon dieu ! Mais tu crois que j'ai le temps pour ces conneries ? J'ai déjà du mal à m'en sortir avec tout ce que j'ai à faire alors si en plus je devais gérer une histoire d'amour, je crois que j'aurais plus qu'à m'ouvrir les veines. Et j'espère bien que si ça fini mal, il ne fera pas la connerie de s'ouvrir les siennes.

\- Comme c'est mignon, tu t'inquiètes tellement pour lui !

\- Oh ça va, hein ! Je pense surtout avant tout à mon groupe, se fâche Yoshiki qui a l'air franchement agacé par les petits rires retenus de Toshi.

\- Mon dieu Yoshiki, tu commences à vieillir. Tu deviens sentimental, attentionné envers nous et maman poule ! Où est passé ton cœur de pierre ? Attention la prochaine étape c'est le coup de foudre sur la première jolie jeune fille qui passe par là.

\- Va te faire voir Toshi ! 

Toshi éclate de rire. Yoshiki grogne. Moi je souris quoique ça me fasse bizarre de les entendre discuter dans mon dos même s'ils ne disent rien de mal. Quand Toshi  arrête de rire, il y a un petit flottement durant lequel je me demande ce que Yoshiki lui a raconté exactement car apparemment il est au courant pour moi. Mais sait-il que je suis avec Tusk ? Sait-il seulement que je suis avec un homme ? Quelque part ça me gêne qu'on sache que j'ai des tendances gays. Non j'en ai pas honte, juste que si quelqu'un devait le lui dire, c'était moi pas Yoshiki. D'un autre côté, ce sont les meilleurs amis du monde et peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas de secret l'un pour l'autre. J'espère que c'est ça, sinon ça fait de Yoshiki une sacré commère avec qui je vais devoir mettre les choses au point.

- Non plus sérieusement, je suppose que si tu m'en parles c'est parce que quelque chose de précis te préoccupe à son sujet, reprend Toshi en venant s'appuyer à son tour contre la balustrade.

\- Oui bien sûr, soupir Yoshiki avec une pointe d'agacement. Je ne suis pas le genre à divulguer la vie privée des gens ! 

Et bien je suis heureux de l'apprendre. D'un autre côté, ça ne m'a pas étonné qu'il en parle à Toshi mais quand même, il aurait pu me le dire avant... enfin, le mal est déjà fait...

- Alors ? Fait Toshi avec curiosité et inquiétude.

\- Ben c'est avec Tusk qu'il est.

\- Oh...

\- Oh... comme tu dis, soupire Yoshiki.

\- Non, j'ai rien dis. Enfin, ça voulait rien dire mon ''Oh...'' Y'avait aucun sous-entendu quoi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ben oui, il est très bien comme garçon Tusk, non ? Il est où le problème ?

\- Toi, ça se voit que tu le connais pas plus que ça.

\- J'avoue que non. Je n’ai jamais beaucoup parlé avec lui mais il m'avait l'air très  bien.

\- T'es sûr qu'on parle du même gars Toshi ? Attends, ce mec quand il est rentré sous Extasy avec son groupe, il se faisait entretenir par une femme !

\- Oh... un gigolo ? T'es sûr de ça ?

\- Certain. Quand il a signé le contrat et rempli le formulaire, l'adresse qu'il a donné c'était celle d'une femme connue pour ses mœurs peu recommandable et pour aimer les gars de notre âge...

\- Et je peux savoir comment tu sais que cette femme a des mœurs peu recommandables et qu'elle aime les gars de notre âge, Yoshiki ?

\- Heu... et bien heu... ce n’est pas le sujet ! Et puis c'est de notoriété public ! Voilà comment je le sais.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bref je connais un peu l'animal parce qu'on chasse quelque fois sur le même terrain et qu'on se croise. Et je peux te dire que ça défile grave de son côté.

\- Autant que de ton côté ?

\- Moi je ne couche pas avec des mecs !

\- Mais je vois toujours pas où est le problème Yoshiki.

\- Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? hide est dingue de ce type. Au début je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point et que ce n’était pas sérieux. Que c'était juste un trip ou que ça n’irait pas plus loin qu'une histoire de cul ou une amourette. Mais là, on dirait Blanche Neige attendant son prince charmant ! C'est limite s'il nous chante pas ''un jour mon prince viendra'' quand il est tout seul dans son coin ! Si jamais Tusk se moque de lui, je n’ai pas envie de devoir le ramasser à la petite cuillère. Je n’ai pas le temps pour ça. Seulement je suis le seul au courant alors bon, je ne pourrais pas passer à côté de lui et le laisser déprimer tout seul. Mais je ne pourrais pas non plus m'occuper de lui parce que je suis débordé !

\- Mon dieu ! Je vais devenir jaloux. Moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait qu'avec moi que tu étais possessif. Voilà que tu commences à l'être avec notre petit hide.

\- Pfft... Ça n'a rien avoir. Il est juste tellement sur son petit nuage que quand il va redescendre, la chute va être douloureuse et ça va me faire chier de le voir déprimer.

\- Parce que ça va bouleverser ton petit quotidien ?

\- Exactement ! Je suis égoïste. Je n’ai pas envie d'avoir à m'occuper d'autre chose que de ma vie et de ma musique. Alors j'espère que je m'inquiète pour rien.

\- De toute façon hide est un grand garçon. Et puis au pire des cas, tu seras là.

\- Je viens de te dire que je veux ne m’occuper de rien d'autre que de ma vie et ma musique !

\- Oui, enfin entre ce que tu dis et ce que tu fais...

\- Hé ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Hein !

\- Bon, je vais me coucher, je suis épuisé. Bonne nuit Yoshiki et te fais pas trop de soucis pour ton poussin rose. C'est un grand garçon qui sait ce qu'il fait et avec qui il s'engage.

\- Mouais... 

Leur conversation s'achève ainsi et je crois que Yoshiki va se coucher ensuite. Moi, je m'assois sur le sol dos à la balustrade. Mon visage est vide d'expression et d'émotion. Ce qui traverse mon esprit à cet instant ? Plein de chose. Trop peut-être. Je suis touché que Yoshiki s'inquiète autant pour moi, lui qui est si égocentrique ! J'aurais au moins réussi à occuper ses pensés d'une manière ou d'une autre et à lui faire avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge. Je suis également un peu gêné que Toshi sache pour Tusk et moi. Mais je suis aussi content de voir qu'il n'a pas l'air choqué. Il semble bien prendre la chose. Peut-être parce que c'est un chic type qui a l'esprit super ouvert. D'ailleurs dès notre première rencontre le courant est tout de suite passé entre nous. Pas comme avec Yoshiki... Si ce dernier m'était apparu antipathique et détestable, Toshi c'était tout le contraire. C'est un amour d'homme et ce n'est pas la première fois que je pense qu'il ferait un parfait époux. La femme qui l'aura en aura de la chance ! D'ailleurs j'ai toujours pensé que sa personnalité ne collait pas avec son boulot de rock star. Enfin ce n’est pas moi qui vais critiquer le paradoxe ! Pour ce qui est de Tusk ou plutôt de ce qui a été dit sur lui, je reste sans opinion. Du moins j'essaie de ne pas en avoir. Il aurait vécu à la colle avec une femme plus vieille ? Bon ok, et après ? Est-ce que ça fait de lui un mec pas bien ? Apparemment, il a collectionné les aventures mais est-ce que ça fait de lui un mec pas incapable de se fixer ? J'espère que non parce que ce que je ressens pour lui est sincère. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il l'est lui aussi. Je veux croire que ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux étaient vrais. Alors on verra bien parce que je ne veux pas le juger sur ce que les gens disent sur lui. Que Yoshiki y prête attention et soit inquiet pour moi, ça c'est compréhensible mais moi, je n’ai pas à faire ça. Moi, j'ai confiance en lui sinon lui avoir confié ma vie n'aurait pas eu de sens...

 

*

 

Hier soir, je me suis endormi avec l'estomac noué. Les paroles de Yoshiki m'ont quand même travaillé malgré moi et le fait que je me répète que je n'y accorde aucune importance témoigne du contraire. Je me sens tellement con ! Depuis quand je me fis à ce que les gens racontes ? Je ne l’ai jamais fait. Moi, je suis mon feeling et il me dit que c'est Tusk qu'il me faut. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir.

Je me répète encore ça alors que nous sommes dans le bus. J'ai eu du mal à me lever ce matin car j'ai très peu dormi hier soir mais il a bien fallu le faire pour partir. Et puis j'avais plutôt intérêt à être dans le car à l'heure sinon Yoshiki aurait piqué sa crise et il n'est pas bon mettre sa seigneurie de mauvaise humeur dès le matin. Déjà qu'en tant normal il fait une tête de monstre à tout le monde histoire de montrer qu'il est énervé parce qu'il est fatigué parce qu'il ne dort pas beaucoup, alors bon...

 

Je suis assis à côté de Pata. C'est sympa d'être avec lui quand on voyage parce qu'on peut être sûr de passer un trajet tranquille. Lui aussi à l'air fatigué pourtant il me semblait qu'il s'était couché tôt. Quoique le fait de ne pas avoir vu de lumière dans sa chambre ne voulait pas dire qu'il dormait. Après tout, moi j'étais réveillé et la lumière était éteinte.

- Ça va hide ? Me demande-t-il soudain avec un léger sourire.

\- Hein ? Heu... ouais 

D'un seul coup je me sens mal. Yoshiki ne lui en aurait quand même pas parlé ? Non, il n'aurait jamais osé le raconter à tout le groupe sans ma permission. Et puis hier soir d'après ce que j'ai compris, il en a parlé à Toshi parce que c'est son meilleur ami et parce qu'il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour moi. Ça, je le comprends et je ne lui en veux pas.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Ben parce que ces derniers temps tu avais l'air sur un petit nuage et que là t'as l'air tout triste, me fait-il toujours en souriant légèrement. 

D'un seul coup je me sens mieux. Ce n'est que ça ! Ouf ! Il ne sait rien. Ce n’est pas que j'ai honte mais je n’ai pas envie que ça se sache pour Tusk et moi. Du moins pas tout de suite. C'est trop nouveau et puis je dois encore me faire à l'idée d'être avec un mec parce qu'on est ensemble ! Et peu importe ce que Yoshiki peut croire à propos de Tusk, il ne s'amuse pas avec moi. Je le sais, je le sens. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux et ils ne mentent pas.

- Oh ! C'est trois fois rien. J'ai mal dormi et j'ai fais un rêve bizarre, lui dis-je. 

Ce qui est vrai ! J'ai rêvé que j'allais présenter Tusk à ma mère et au moment d'entrer dans le salon, ce n’était pas elle qui était assise dans son fauteuil mais Yoshiki avec la tête de monstre qu'il fait le matin quand il n’est pas bien réveillé et qui fait fuir tout le monde tellement il fait peur !

- Moi aussi j'ai fais un rêve bizarre, me répond Pata. J'ai rêvé que Yoshiki venait me chercher au bar de l'hôtel pour me ramener dans ma chambre.

\- C’n’était pas un rêve crétin ! S'écrit Yoshiki depuis le siège devant nous. Tu t'étais vraiment endormi dans le bar et j'ai dû te ramener dans ta chambre ! 

Toshi éclate franchement de rire alors que Heath se retient un peu. Pata pour sa part soupire et moi je souris en entendant Yoshiki ronchonner qu'il n'y a pas marqué nounou sur son front et qu'il en a marre de nous courir après parce qu'on est plus des gamins. Cette bonne ambiance me fait du bien et me fait oublier ce qui me tracassait hier soir et c'est mieux comme ça.

 

*

 

Je suis devant la porte de son appartement, et je frétille d'impatience en attendant qu'il m'ouvre. D'ailleurs, je rentre à peine de notre tournée mais j'ai quand même pris le temps de prendre une douche et de me soigner un peu. Après tout je ne vais pas arriver complètement débraillé chez lui. Je veux qu'il soit content de me voir et qu'il me trouve... séduisant ? Je souris en me disant qu'il fut une époque où je n'en avais rien à faire de comment les gens me trouvaient. Et ce qu'ils pensaient de moi, je m'en foutais royalement. Mais Tusk c'est différent. Je l'aime et ce qu'il pense de moi est important. Quand lui me dit que je suis beau, je le crois. À lui, je lui fais une confiance aveugle. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça mais surtout que je suis aussi heureux avec quelqu'un. Je vis comme dans un rêve et j'espère ne jamais m'en réveiller.

 

On m'ouvre enfin la porte. Mon cœur se soulève de bonheur et je compte bien lui sauter dans les bras dès qu'il apparaitra dans l'encadrement de la porte. Après tout ça va faire près de trois semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu et il m'a tellement manqué ! Bien sûr on s'est téléphoné mais ce n'est pas la même chose que de l'avoir en face de moi pour de vrai.

 

La porte s'ouvre sur... une femme. Mon visage se décompose littéralement. Le sien est souriant. Est-ce que dans la précipitation je me serais trompé de porte ou d'étage ?

- Oui ? Fait-elle tout en continuant de sourire. 

Je ne réponds pas. Mon visage est figé et j'ai mal au ventre. Qui est cette femme ? Que fait-elle ici ? Où est Tusk...

- T...Tusk est là ? 

J'ai eu un mal fou à prononcer ces mots tant ma gorge est nouée. J'ai l'impression que d'un seul coup le monde s'effondre autour de moi. Je me sens également tellement trahi. J'aimerais m'en aller en courant mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Mes jambes refusent de m'obéir comme si mes pieds étaient collés au sol. J'aimerais pleurer mais mes larmes ne coulent pas. Je suis comme statufié. Comme si toute vie m'avait quitté. Et elle, elle continue de sourire. Elle semble heureuse. Et j'imagine qu'elle a de quoi l'être. Sans parler qu'elle a un magnifique sourire qui si je n'étais pas si bouleversé, aurait pu me charmer.

Elle est plus vieille que moi d'une dizaine d'année au moins. Elle est aussi très belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle a tout ce qui faut pour plaire et je dois avouer qu'elle serait tout à fait mon genre dans d'autres circonstances. Enfin je crois. C'est difficile de donner un avis objectif sur quelqu'un qui est en train de briser votre vie et que vous êtes malgré vous en train d'haïr. Mais peut-être que je me fais des idées. Peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que je crois. Peut-être que c'est autre chose ? Par tous les Kami de cette terre, je vous en prie, ne me l'enlevez pas...

- Oh ! Vous voulez voir Tasuka ?

\- Oui...

\- Mais entrez ! Ne restez pas dehors. Il est parti faire une course. Il va bientôt revenir. 

Elle m'attrape une main et me fait entrer. Moi, je ne voulais pas entrer... mais je n'ai pas su m'opposer à cette femme que je déteste tellement sans la connaître. Elle, mais surtout son sourire rayonnant qui m'a enlevé le mien. Il y a deux minutes, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Là, je suis complètement brisé.

Elle m'entraine dans le salon. Dans ce salon où il y a trois semaines je faisais l'amour avec Tusk... Elle me fait asseoir dans un canapé, celui dans lequel je me suis si souvent étendu avec celui que je croyais être mon amant...

- Tout va bien ? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Oui... 

Que pouvais-je bien répondre à part un oui rempli de gêne ? Et la situation est plus que gênante. Elle est presque ironique... Elle me fixe un moment puis sourit et marche vers le buffet. Un buffet que je n'ai jamais ouvert et dont j'ignore le contenu. Elle ouvre un placard et en sort un verre de vin. Elle le pose près d'une autre déjà pleine. C'est du vin blanc d'après ce que je vois. Une bonne marque comme elle me le fait remarquer pour m'inciter à prendre le verre qu'elle me tend. Ma main le prend toute seule. Comme je déteste cette femme qui me fait boire sans me connaître. Sans savoir qu'elle vient de me voler mon bonheur. Et moi, comme un con je bois le vin offert par cette rivale qui me brise le cœur. J'aimerais briser le sien mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Non, je ne fais pas ça parce que je suis un gentleman, mais plutôt parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est moi l'intrus, le briseur de ménage... Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire ça ? Les cartons qu'elle déballe.

Il y en a trois petits posés sur le sol à ses pieds. Elle boit une gorgée de vin puis se penche pour sortir un cadre du carton. Comme je m'y attendais, il y a une photo d'eux. D'elle et de Tusk. Elle semble dater. Ils sont ensemble depuis longtemps alors... C'est donc moi la putain. La salope qui fourre sa merde là où il ne faut pas... Elle sort d'autres des cadres comme ça. Ils ne sont pas toujours seuls. Il y a d'autres personnes aussi dessus mais je n'y fais pas attention.

- Chaque fois que je pars, il faut toujours qu'il les décroche. Il ne se trouve pas photogénique, ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Mais je le trouve très beau dessus, pas toi ? Ça ne te dérange pas si je te tutoie ?

\- Non. Et... heu... oui, il est très beau dessus... 

Ma voix est tremblante, presque étranglée alors que mes yeux se mettent à me piquer et elle, elle replace chaque cadre à sa place comme si elle était chez elle et elle l'est probablement. Ici, c'est moi l'étranger. C'est moi qui n'y aie pas ma place. Je n'étais que l'amant. Celui avec qui il s'est amusé en attendant le retour de sa belle. Et cette femme est vraiment très belle avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jet. Je ne la détesterais pas à cet instant que je la trouverais très à mon goût mais je crois l'avoir déjà dit. Après tout, elle porte remarquablement bien les vêtements noirs qui mettent en avant sa silhouette fine et élancée. Son teint est d'ailleurs très pâle, ce qui contraste avec ses beaux cheveux et ses vêtements. Tout chez elle est beau. Elle est parfaite à mes yeux. Alors quoi de plus normal qu'elle partage la vie de celui qui normalement est l'homme parfait qui devait partager ma vie, pas la sienne. Et moi... je suis là à boire du vin avec cette femme. Plus que jamais je me sens con, misérable... J'ai même envie de me jeter par la fenêtre ou bien de me pendre à la poignée de la porte. Tiens, pourquoi pas comme ça je pourrais dire : ''regarde Tusk ce que je fais pour toi. C'est toi qui me l'a appris !'' J'ai envie de pleurer... et je me sens si con... D'ailleurs, je me souviens subitement de cette conversation que j'ai surpris pendant notre tournée. Celle de Toshi et Yoshiki. Ce dernier disait que Tusk vivait à la colle avec une femme plus âgée que lui. C'est donc elle ? Ça ne serait pas étonnant...

Un miaulement. C'est le chat blanc de Tusk. Il vient se frotter contre mes jambes avant de s'en aller vers elle. Même lui la préfère à moi. Je suis même rejeté par le  chat ! J'ai vraiment touché le fond. Elle, elle prend le chat dans ses bras puis se tourne vers moi et me dit :

- Lui, c’est Monsieur qui sait tout. Alors Tasuka a été sage quand je n'étais pas là ? Demande-t-elle au chat. 

Moi je déglutis. Je me sens mal. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais encore là ? Je dois vraiment être maso...

- Vous savez quoi, je vais m'en aller. Je ne vais pas vous déranger davantage. 

Sur ces mots, je me lève, je pose le verre de vin sous son regard surpris et je prends la direction de la porte d'entrée.

- Mais non attends ! Fait-elle en me saisissant le bras. Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de parler. Et j'ai pleins de chose à te demander. 

Je m'arrête, presque figé par la douleur quand sa main se pose sur mon bras. J'aimerais me défaire de son emprise. La repousser et lui hurler de me laisser partir avant que je ne lui brise le cœur à elle aussi. Avant que son cœur soit dans le même état que le mien. En miette tout comme mes rêves, mes espoirs et mon bonheur. Je souffre mais je ne suis pas égoïste. Je suis incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un et même si je la déteste, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal parce que je ne la connais pas. Parce qu'elle était là avant moi. Parce que c'est moi qui ai le sale rôle dans cette histoire. Alors il vaut mieux que je parte.

- Non..., il faut que je parte.

\- Tu es sûr ? Me demande-t-elle en me lâchant.

\- Oui...

\- C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé faire un peu plus ta connaissance. Tasuka m'a tellement parlé de toi.

\- Il... il vous a parlé de moi ? 

Ma voix était vraiment toute petite et j'ai du mal à croire que c'est moi qui ai dit ça... mais je suis tellement mal à l'aise devant cette femme ! Et puis pourquoi Tusk lui aurait parlé de moi ? Il lui aurait dit quoi ? Que j'étais son super pote ? Qu'on jouait des partis de carte ici en attendant son retour ?

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre derrière moi et beaucoup de bruit. Des voix me semble-t-il. Beaucoup de voix. Des voix d'hommes, de femmes. Des éclats de rire. Des conversations qui s'enchainent et que je ne peux pas suivre.

- Tante Miyako ! Je crois que tout le monde est arrivé en même temps mais t'es quand même la première. 

La voix qui vient de crier cette phrase vient de derrière moi. Cette voix je la connais. C'est celle de Tusk et elle s'adresse à la femme qui me fait face. Moi ? Mon visage est littéralement décomposé. Et plus que jamais je dois avoir l'air d'un con, surtout quand deux bras se referment sur moi et qu'un visage se niche dans mon cou en même temps qu'il me murmure :

- Quelle bonne surprise ! Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt ! Mais tu tombes bien, ce soir c'est diné de famille à la maison. Alors je vais pouvoir te présenter à toute ma famille.

\- J'y pense ! Je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je suis Miyako, la sœur cadette de sa mère. Théoriquement, cet appartement c'est le mien. Enfin, je n'y vis plus depuis que je travaille à Los Angeles.

\- C'est plus le tien depuis que tu me l’as donné ! Rétorque Tusk en lui tirant la langue.

\- Ouais et  qui est-ce qui paie les impôts dessus, hein ? Lui fait-elle remarquer. 

Je ne réagis toujours pas tant je suis encore sous le choc. Je m'étais fait tous ces films pour rien ! D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'ai Tusk à côté d'elle, je comprends mieux pourquoi je la trouvais très à mon goût. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup ! Mais comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ? D'ailleurs maintenant que je sais ça, c'est maintenant que je remarque que ce sont des photos de famille qui garnissent les murs ! Pas des photos d'un couple ! Mais où j'ai été cherché des idées pareilles ? Je sais... Yoshiki ! Alors comme ça Tusk est un gigolo ? Pfft... Moi je crois que c'est Yoshiki le gigolo et qu'il prend son cas pour des généralités...

Miyako ramasse les courses que Tusk a laissées sur le canapé et s’en va dans la cuisine d'où s’échappent des voix qui doivent très certainement appartenir aux membres de la famille de Tusk. Apparemment, on s'y active pour préparer le diner. Et moi, je me retrouve seul dans le salon avec Tusk. Ce dernier me regarde avec insistance comme s'il tentait de lire mes pensées. Gêné comme c'est pas possible je détourne mes yeux encore humides.

- Pourquoi t'as pleuré princesse ? Me demande-t-il en déposant une main contre ma joue.

\- J’n’ai pas pleuré, lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcilles et en jouant les durs.

\- Vraiment ? 

Je baisse les yeux tout en prenant un air d'enfant boudeur, en espérant qu'il passe à autre chose.

- Tant mieux alors si t'as pas pleurer parce que j'espère ne jamais te faire verser de larme, me murmure-t-il tout en collant son front contre le mien.

\- Tusk... est-ce que...

\- Je t'aime. 

Je reste décontenancé par cette déclaration. J'avoue que c'était ce que j'allais lui demander mais je ne pensais pas qu'il me le dirait comme ça. J'aimerais le lui dire moi aussi mais d'un seul coup ma gorge est nouée et ne veut plus prononcer un seul mot. J'essais pourtant. Mes lèvres bouges pour lui répondre mais les sons ne sortent pas. Il ne semble pas s'en vexer. Il sourit et pose son index contre mes lèvres avant de me murmurer :

- Je sais. C'est dur à dire alors prends ton temps, ce n'est pas pressé parce que je le sais déjà. Tes yeux me le disent depuis le début.

\- My Eyes Love You. 

 

 


End file.
